Avatar Lexa
by lexaterra
Summary: Lexa is a child when she discovers she's the Avatar and isn't much older when her parents are killed. She's almost an adult by the time she finally leaves to master the other elements but when an attack on her life leads her to the water tribe she realises she's stumbled into a war that the previous Avatar may have accidentally started.
1. BOOK ONE: CHAPTER ONE

**Hey! So I'm excited to introduce you all to this fic which is a clexa twist on the Avatar story. My friend is in the middle of creating some fanart for the fic as well so if you would like to see that please visit us on tumblr: lexaterra. Or for any questions about the fic.**

 **Obviously I don't want to give too much away so I'll leave you to enjoy the first chapter but don't forget to let us know what you think, thank you all for giving it a go.**

BOOK ONE: CHAPTER ONE

"Avatar?"

Lexa lifted her head from where she was kneeling on the floor, her eyes widened at her mother's shaken words. Time seemed to have stopped.

She didn't even know what time it was, all she knew was that her mother had woken her before the sun had risen to huddle her under a cloak and they swiftly journeyed to the fire temple. Her father had been waiting by the temple doors with a worried look etched onto his face. And with her mother's comforting hand placed gently on her shoulder, she was lead inside before anyone could see them.

She had no clue what was happening. She had only visited the fire temple on special occasions and as far as she knew there were no celebrations due. Her parents had led her into the great, high ceilinged Sage's hall and together knelt down in front of the high Sage, who stood before them at the altar.

Lexa, still half asleep, didn't fully comprehend what was happening. She- a young eight year old, currently in the middle of her studies, learning fire bending from her tutor Anya and being groomed as the future leader of the fire nation couldn't politically be the Avatar; as far as anyone knew no Avatar in history had ever been in line to the throne. They were there to bring balance to the world and could not have any biased opinions on the four elements. She couldn't be the Avatar. She certainly hadn't expected this news.

Her mother's voice may have faltered but the hand on Lexa's shoulder remained firm and reassuring as the information began to sink in. The Sage standing above them dipped his bald head in respect to the leader in front of him but when he raised his gaze again he had eyes only for Lexa. His next words were for her;

"The last Avatar died the year you were born. The search for the next Avatar was delayed due to the uprisings however when the tests began last year I suspected you from the start, as did many others. I… regret… not pushing the subject earlier-"

"Why?" The rough voice of Lexa's father cut in. The young brunette raised her head to shift her eyes to her father. To anyone else he would seem his usual stern and emotionless self but to Lexa he was the concerned and loving father she knew. He was terrified for her but he hid it well, "Why did you not tell us sooner? We could have protected her."

"Protect her?" The Sage's gaze hardened. "You mean stop it! You cannot stop this Fire Lord Ryker, this is her destiny and she cannot run from it no matter how much you may want her too… This isn't a decision for you to make."

Lexa gaped at her father who challenged the Sage with his fiery eyes. Her mother raised her free hand to squeeze his shoulder and his eyes softened as they met hers. Lexa had watched her parent's converse with looks before. They did it in a way that shut everyone else out; a way that made them isolated and alone in their love. There was only beauty in that isolation and Lexa had spent nights praying she would one day find that kind of love in someone. Now though they stood together conversing, not in love, but in fear. Fear for her. Fear for who she would be… _is_.

Afterwards her parents accompanied Lexa back to the comforts of her room and sat either side of the bed as she fell asleep. Despite all that had transpired that night she didn't feel the fear she expected to course through her… Instead there was a sense of peace, peace at understanding herself. But Lexa is just a child and the world is in a state of calm. Being the Avatar was simple when the world had no troubles. She had been half way between sleep and consciousness when her parents finally voiced their fears.

"What do we do?" Even in whisper her mother's fear pierced through the quiet night. There was a shift on the left side of the bed and Lexa knew her father had got up and begun to pace. He always paced when he was stressed. Her mother smoothed the skin on the back of Lexa's hand in an attempt to soothe herself.

A rough sigh cut through air.

"I don't think there is anything we can do. You heard what the Sage said, this is Lexa's destiny, and we can't change what fate has in store for her."

"Yesterday you didn't believe in fate, Ryker… Maybe we can change Lexa's?" The hope in her mother's voice caused an ache in Lexa's chest as she attempted to keep her face neutral, "Ryker…"

"Kiara, please… For Lexa, we need to be calm. We can't send her away and hide her from the world. We're better than that and so is Lexa, she's young but Lexa knows where her duty is to her people. The only thing that's changed now is that her duty is on a much larger scale." There were sounds of movement as the bed shifted again and Lexa assumed her mother had stood for her father to pull into a hug. Things were silent for a long period and Lexa began to drift off again until her mother spoke again, voice muffled slightly, but still distinguishable.

"If we can't send her away we can at least protect her until she is older… My sister is still after my throne and if she was to discover that Lexa is the Avatar then she may finally strike against us."

Her father grunted in agreement and his tone was grim when he spoke again.

"Nia will eventually strike either way but Lexa being the Avatar means you no longer have a successor to the throne, which is a new problem in itself."

"What do we do?" Her mother whispered.

"For now we keep it between us. The Sage will tell no one and we shall tell only the few we can truly trust."

"Like who?"

"Anya should be told," He said and let out another tired sigh, "We can trust Anya to travel with Lexa when the time comes to master the other elements. For now, we keep it between us, go to bed, and try to act as if it is just another day when we wake up tomorrow."

Lexa listened as her parents moved to the door. Their footsteps ceased for a moment, as if they were looking back to gaze at her, and then the door closed behind them leaving Lexa alone in the darkness.

—

Lexa breathed in slowly and enjoyed the calming motions of the flames surrounding her rising and falling with her breathing. She kept with the routine, enjoying the feeling it created within her body and the tranquility of the world around her. No matter the pressure of her life or the hard day ahead, as long as she rose with the sun and meditated with the flames she was calm.

Having her eyes closed heightened her hearing and the approaching footsteps weren't lost on Lexa. She cracked her eyes open in time with her exhale and lowered the flames down to a dull light. The steps stopped behind her and Lexa took a moment to enjoy the sight of the morning sun emerged from behind the volcanic peak in the distance. This was her favourite spot for her morning meditation. Out on the deck of the training house looking over the grounds and courtyard where she would soon be sparring with Anya.

It was Anya that spoke first.

"I knew I'd find you here."

"They told you," Lexa closed her eyes and tightened her clasped hands in her lap.

Anya dropped down into the same meditation position on Lexa's right as the young girl opened her eyes and met the gaze of her mentor. She had expected the same fear and concern from her parent's face but instead she saw the same blank expression that Anya always wore.

"Are you ready to train?"

Lexa furrowed her brow. Her mother had tried to talk her out of training this morning and her father had attempted to bribe her with some of her favourite foods. She had expected Anya to reject their training but instead here she was acting like everything was normal. Lexa grinned and nodded enthusiastically. Anya smirked and stood from the floor, "Get up then little Heda. Fire bending masters don't waste the day."

—

TEN YEARS LATER

Lexa stood looking out over the bow of the ship. The crew was busy organizing the last of their supplies but her focus was on the palace gates that towered behind the crowds of people watching and waiting to send them off. After ten years of knowing she would one day have to leave to train with the other elements, it was finally happening but the excitement her younger self had once felt at the prospect of travelling was gone and replaced instead with the tension and pressure of being the Avatar.

"Glad to see you packed light."

Lexa glanced down at the small pack at her feet and rolled her eyes. Anya came to a stop at her side and kicked the bag as if in disgust

"We have a boat, and you know you can carry more than just a spare set of clothes, right?"

Anya raised an eyebrow and leant back against the bars of the ship as Lexa shrugged in response.

"Nothing survived the fire to bring along… besides the Sage said I couldn't take any personal belongings with me, he said it creates too much of a biased opinion. And the Avatar has to be balanced."

"Ignore him," Anya growled, "I've known Titus most of my life and I watched him teach the previous Avatar during her final few years. Titus is a bitter old man that believes he knows what's best but whether he likes it or not he is fire nation and his opinion is biased. You're going to meet a lot of Sages on your journey, Lexa, and each of them is going to have their own opinion on how the Avatar _should_ be and how they _should_ bring balance to the world."

Lexa's face dropped further and she dejectedly slumped against the bars, resting her chin against her crossed arms. Anya's face softened and she placed a reassuring hand on Lexa's shoulder,

"The truth is there's no set way the Avatar should be. Each Avatar has been different and each had their own way of doing things but even they can't tell you how to be you. That's for you to figure out on your own, Lexa. The Avatar has always been a mystery and the connection to the spirit world gives them unimaginable power. But your path as the Avatar is something you need to discover in your own way and in your own time."

The brunette smiled thankfully at her teacher, "I know there's a lot for me to learn and know it's going to take a long time for me to master all the elements but…" She bit her lip and gazed back over the fire nation gates.

"You don't want to leave," Anya nodded in understanding, "You don't want to leave your people."

Lexa let out a groan of frustration, "How can I? When my mother and father died I promised them I would protect our people but I can only do that if I'm here to stop Nia. If I leave then Nia is free to do as she wishes and cause more suffering… not to mention Ontari and Roan."

"Ontari is a mirror image of her mother," Anya agreed grimly, "But Roan is different, and you can trust him to do what he can to keep your people safe until you return. But we need to go Lexa. Nia doesn't trust you and whether you like it or not she is more powerful than you...for now. If we stay in the fire nation I'm fearful of what she might do… We will return Lexa, one day, I promise you that."

—

Clarke sat on the edge of the ice wall that protected the northern water tribe's border. The sun was just beginning to rise over the horizon and she smiled at the fresh morning air. Clarke was due back with her mother in the healing centre soon but she decided to push time as far as she could to enjoy the sun rise. Closing her eyes she smiled softly and took a long, deep breath of the crisp air.

"Clarke!"

Cracking open one eye she let out a frustrated sigh. Two ships were sailing towards the wall, the scout party that Kane sent out the night before had returned and she could see Octavia standing and waving at her from the front boat. It looks as though her morning of peace was over before it even began.

Standing up from the wall she brushed the snow from her clothes and grinned down at her friend with a small wave. Turning around she clambered down the steps and nodded to the water bending guards as they began to retract the wall for the boats to enter.

Clarke dropped down onto the snow beside the water and watched as the boats pulled in. Octavia was beaming at her as she clambered out first ahead of the other scouts.

"Good morning Clarke."

"Morning Octavia," She smirked as the younger girl passed her and nodded to the boy behind her, "Bellamy."

"Clarke," He grumbled and lifted up one of the boxes, "Want to help with these? Doesn't look as though Octavia is."

Octavia made a noise of protest from behind her; Clarke turned around and saw that her friend had her face stuck in a basket of fish. Bellamy rolled his eyes and passed Clarke a box of supplies.

"She complained the whole way there about being hungry, ate most of our food supply, then complained the way back."

Clarke let out a light chuckle and glanced back to where the guards were closing up the gate,

"Is everything still quiet out there?" She asked.

Bellamy raised an eyebrow as he forced a box into Octavia's arms and began leading the way to the supply house.

"You mean as quiet as when you asked yesterday? Yeah Clarke it is," he smiled at her blush, "Don't worry, I won't tell your mother you're interested in something other than healing." Bellamy laughed at the disgruntled look that crossed Clarke's face.

The blonde rolled her eyes at his teasing.

"Tell her what you want Bellamy, it's not like she doesn't already have enough motivation to try and keep me with the other healers every second of every day."

"You're a great healer," Octavia pointed out as she ducked under a stack of fishing spears being carried across their path, "I wish I could do half the things you can with water."

Bellamy frowned at his sister, "You can train with the others when you've learnt discipline."

"I've learnt discipline," Octavia grumbled, "It's you that's keeping me in your sights every second."

"I'm protecting you!"

"Sure, that's what you call it…" She scoffed, "Have you ever thought that maybe I don't need protecting?"

Clarke let out a huff and tuned out as the siblings continued to argue. It was an argument she'd heard before and Clarke knew how it would end; Octavia would eventually tire herself with the arguing and ignore Bellamy for a few hours until the two siblings eventually made up.

Octavia's mother died giving birth to her and Bellamy had taken it upon himself to protect his sister above all else. It was sweet and she loved them both but sometimes she couldn't blame Octavia for feeling suffocated by her brother's protectiveness. She was only a year younger than Clarke herself, who had a few months left before turning eighteen, but Bellamy still acted as though she was half that age. Sometimes Octavia didn't seem to mind too much, but when it came to practising bending Bellamy was particularly strict. He can't bend water himself, but their mother was a water bending healer and despite Clarke's own mother's attempts, it wasn't enough to save her. Bellamy didn't blame water bending specifically for taking away his mother but he was extremely cautious about Octavia practising it.

Bellamy ran supply shifts in between his own training with the northern tribe's army and, more often than not, Octavia wanted to join him. He was most opposed to that. Bellamy could accept his sister training with water benders to heal people but the idea of her joining the army had him permanently and firmly against it. Naturally that just proved to anger Octavia more. The two siblings always seemed to come full circle with their arguments.

"Clarke!"

She snapped out of her day dreaming and turned to see her mother, Abby, running alongside four other water tribe men all carrying a board with what looked like a body on it. She looked stressed and concerned.

"Clarke, I need your help!"

Clarke turned back to Octavia and Bellamy who had stopped quarrelling long enough to look worried themselves. Bellamy indicated for Clarke to give him her box of supplies, "Go. We can take these."

Clarke nodded her thanks took off after her mother who had disappeared into one of the healing rooms. She pushed aside the fabric that covered the entrance to watch as the body was lowered onto a pile of furs. As the men moved aside Clarke got a closer look at the body on the bed. It was a girl.

She masked her shock as Abby handed her some bandages.

"What happened to her?"

"We don't know," Her mother nodded for the others two leave until it was just the two of them left, "The guards found her by the south entrance. She was unconscious and bleeding from a deep gash across her back."

Clarke knelt down beside the girl's face and winced at the bruises that littered her skin, "It looks as though she was attacked."

"We don't know how long she was in the water," Abby's frown deepened as she moulded water to her hands and lowered it to the girl's chest, "She has a few broken ribs as well. I'll heal them first, before we turn her around to wrap the laceration on her back."

Clarke leant over to the corner of the room and stoked the fire.

"Did they stop the bleeding at least?" Abby nodded in reply, "Okay then, I'll try and elevate her body temperature until you're finished."

By the time the sun had fully set again Clarke was still tending to the unconscious girl. Her mother had left after tending to her back to assist in a birth leaving Clarke alone. She was sat in the corner watching the fire and trying not to let her gaze keep drifting back to the non-moving pile of furs in front of it. She had so many questions but the girl had yet to even wake at the moment, despite all their efforts.

A low groan sounded and Clarke looked up expectantly to see small movement. She stood up and eyed the brunette carefully as another groan sounded followed closely with what sounded like a name.

"..ya…"

Clarke stepped closer carefully and eyed the girl as her face scrunched in discomfort, "Anya…"

"Is that your name?" Clarke whispered carefully as she crouched beside her, trying not to scare the injured stranger, "Anya? Is that your name?"

The girl's eyes cracked open and Clarke was startled momentarily by the emerald green staring back at her, "Anya?" She croaked, "Where is she?"

Clarke let out a sigh, so that wasn't her name

"I don't know. You were alone when they found you."

"Anya's gone?"

"I don't know who Anya is," She cringed at how little she was helping, "I'm sorry."

The girl attempted to sit up but Clarke immediately pressed her gently back down onto the furs.

"You shouldn't move, we just about put you back together," She joked weakly.

The brunette narrowed her eyes at Clarke, as if studying her for a moment.

"Where am I?"

"The northern water tribe," Clarke said gently.

The brunette scrunched her eyes and let out another groan. She shuffled her right arm out from under the furs and stared at the bruised and battered palm. Whatever had happened to the girl she was certainly lucky to still be alive. If she had been left for much longer she ran the risk of freezing to death on the ice,

"What happened?"

"I was hoping you could tell us that," Clarke looked over to the corner where the girl's soaked travelling clothes were piled up- mere rags now, "We just found you on the ice already injured and unconscious… Where are you from?"

The girl flinched as a moment of panic crossed over her face.

"I don't remember… I got on a boat, with Anya, but I don't know why and… I don't remember anything before that…"

Clarke sighed softly and placed a gentle hand on the girl's arm. The brunette looked up at her and she offered what she hoped was a reassuring smile,

"Do you at least remember your name?"

"Lexa," the brunette swallowed and let out a shaky breath, "My name is Lexa."


	2. BOOK ONE: CHAPTER TWO

**This chapter ended up finished earlier than planned so instead of waiting until Wednesday I'm posting it now for you :)**

BOOK ONE: CHAPTER TWO

Clarke looked up from where she was collecting snow and frowned. A child had just been brought in with burns and snow was the easiest and most accessible method of cooling them. Her focus was on the sight in front of her; most specifically, the sight of Octavia trying to be discreet by peeping through the furs into Lexa's room. Clarke sighed and dumped a handful of snow into the bucket beside her.

"Octavia," She grumbled with a shake of her head as the girl jumped back from the door looking guilty.

"Sorry." Octavia crouched down beside Clarke apologetically, "But I just wanted to-"

"I know what you wanted to do," Clarke smirked, "and I know she's an outsider and that's exciting and all...but she's only woken up once since arriving and her injuries are pretty serious, so let her rest. Besides we don't even know what she wants or who she is, we can't trust her."

The younger girl rolled her eyes, "God you sound like Bellamy, do me a favour and don't take the older sister role? I've already got one overbearing sibling, I don't need another one… and I'm not five so stop acting like I am," Clarke looked away, hurt by her words. Octavia winced, "I'm sorry."

"That's okay," Clarke shook her head, giving her a brief smile.

With a small frown, Clarke placed the pale of snow to the side and sat closer to her friend.

"Is everything okay between you two?" She asked.

"No different than usual," Octavia shrugged and looked back over her shoulder to Lexa's room, "So what do you know about her?"

Clarke sighed, "Not much actually, she only really remembers her name and the fact that she was on a boat with someone named Anya. My mother asked the guards that found her but they said they couldn't find any signs of another person nor the boat she was supposedly on." She went silent, lost in thought.

They hadn't had an outsider visit for such a long time. Sometimes the occasional traveller journeyed for healing but because they were so remote it was rare to ever receive visitors for the sake of it. When people wanted to visit a city the usual destination was the Fire Nation capitol or one of the great cities in the Earth Nation. So what this girl had been doing out here to get herself into such a physical state was beyond her.

"Does she even know which nation she's from?" Octavia's voice shook Clarke out of her thoughts.

"No. But, her clothes were once nightwear, and I could make out what looked like the fire nation insignia in tatters."

"Fire nation?" Octavia's eyes widened "Do you think she's a fire bender?" she asked excitedly.

"I don't. And you're not going to ask her," She added as Octavia made to stand up. "We should give her space for the time being."

Octavia clicked her tongue in annoyance but said nothing. Instead she merely got up and stood silently by as Clarke collected the last of the snow and then followed the blonde inside the healing room where her mother was tending to the child's burns.

Abby nodded her thanks for the snow then dismissed them. As Clarke turned to walk out her mother called her back. She looked concerned.

"Clarke, I don't think we should trust this girl. For all we know, she's involved with something dodgy and leading whoever attacked her straight to us."

Clarke glared back at her mother.

"I wasn't going to trust her. I know better than anyone what happens when we do."

"I'm sorry," Her mother's eyes softened, "Just… Be careful. I think maybe you should stay away and keep your distance until we know more."

Clarke merely let out a low growl of annoyance and left to meet Octavia outside. The girl was bouncing on the balls of her feet when Clarke finally appeared. Octavia grinned and lead the way to the city centre where most of the tribe people were crowded together around market stalls. Very rarely did they get to enjoy market days in between medical sessions and training but today was a slow day for medical, and Clarke was relieved to have the free time to herself for once.

Clarke rolled her eyes as Octavia grasped her arm and dragged her towards a nearby stall that held an array of weapons. Polished daggers and swords glistened and gleamed and carved bows leaned against the stall alongside leather quivers filled with arrows. She had no doubt that Bellamy would be yelling at her tomorrow if Octavia came home with one.

"O, Bellamy will kill me if you get one of these." Clarke complained as her friend picked up a sword for a closer look, swinging it twice to test the balance.

Octavia scoffed and elbowed Clarke roughly, "What he doesn't know won't hurt him. I won't tell him if you don't," She smirked at Clarke out of the corner of her eye.

She didn't doubt that Bellamy would eventually find out, but Octavia was her friend and she was right with what she said before- Octavia didn't need Clarke acting like a second Bellamy, she just needed a friend. Still, she would like to avoid Bellamy yelling at her before the sun rose tomorrow.

"If you can promise that I won't have Bellamy attempting to kill me for corrupting his sister then do what you want," Clarke shrugged and couldn't help but smile at the grin spreading across Octavia's face, "Get one, O. You've always wanted one. Do it!"

Less than an hour later they were walking back to the healing houses, Clarke with some more medical supplies for her mother and Octavia with her new sword. The younger girl was grinning wildly as she admired the blade in the sun light.

Clarke smirked and shook her head. Octavia suddenly turned to look at her curiously.

"Do you think she's lying?"

The blonde frowned, "Who?"

"Lexa, if that _is_ her name."

"It's possible…" Clarke said slowly and stopped walking to fix Octavia with a curious look. The other girl stopped as well but merely shrugged in response.

"She could be lying,"

"Lying about what? Her name?"

"Everything. Maybe she's been lying from the start," Octavia rolled her eyes, "What if she remembers exactly who she is? I mean why else would someone from the fire nation be this far north? And then there's the fact that she was completely beaten up."

"I know, I'm not stupid and I don't trust her. I admit it's strange how the whole thing happened but… She does seem genuine about not remembering everything," Clarke crossed her arms. Octavia scoffed and sheathed the sword on her back; she shook her head and turned to walk away.

"Fine if you say so...but something doesn't add up and you know it."

Clarke watched her walk away and frowned turning to look at the doorway to Lexa's room hidden by furs. Octavia did have a point; for all they knew this girl could be part of a raiding party. People from all nations joined the raiders… If it was true and she didn't remember anything then she could be anyone and anyone could be looking for her. They could be attracting trouble just by having her in the tribe.

She needed to know more about their guest despite the warnings and her own feelings. She dropped off the medical supplies with Abby and went back to Lexa's room. She expected her to still be asleep, amongst the furs at best. She wasn't prepared to see her sitting up, shirtless, aside from the bandages wrapped around her chest.

Clarke stumbled at the sight and gaped at the tattoo running down the girl's spine. She hadn't noticed it when they originally brought the girl in as it was hidden beneath the blood and bruises but now her mother had cleaned and wrapped her it was on show.

The tattoo seemed to start at the base of her spine in a beautiful curve of black. It curled in on itself but ended at a sharp point before twisting up into two lines that slithered up the girl's spine. Only it didn't stop there. Once it reached her shoulder blades the two twisting lines separated over each shoulder where they twisted down to Lexa's elbow and continued round down the rest of her arm. The tattoo finally finished at her hands where the tattoo once again twisted in on itself into a shape…

"A dragon," Clarke breathed her wide eyes were fixated on the ink.

Lexa raised her head and turned gently to look at Clarke. She seemed surprised to see Clarke standing there but showed no signs of embarrassment at being half-naked in the blonde's presence.

"Yes?"

"Oh," Clarke stammered and shook her head in an attempt to clear it, "Sorry, I was just… Your tattoo, it's beautiful."

"Thank you," The brunette flushed, "I was just looking for a shirt..." Her voice trailed off as she searched the room with her eyes.

Clarke was still busy gaping at the intricate lines that she almost missed what was said. Shaking herself out of her stupor she blushed furiously as she walked over to the pile of clothes in the corner of the room and handed Lexa a thick black undershirt.

"I'd give you back your own clothes but they're a bit too thin for our weather, and are practically rags now."

"Oh," The girl nodded and carefully pulled on the shirt whilst minding her injuries, "Right, of course. Thank you for the clothes."

Clarke nodded dumbly and handed Lexa a pair of pants when the brunette held out her hand expectantly,

"There's also a fur jacket by the door. We're having a cold spell so I recommend you wear it."

The brunette smiled her appreciation and stood from the fur bed. She was slightly wobbly on her feet and Clarke thought twice before she dove forward to help her. No doubt the girl wouldn't appreciate a random stranger diving at her. Lexa walked over to the door, eyeing Clarke carefully as she went, and pulled on the jacket. It was made of thick fur and was the pale blue colour of the tribe. Lexa felt much warmer.

"Do you remember anything about how you got here?" Clarke eyed Lexa, watching carefully for any signs that she may or may not be telling the truth.

"No, I remember nothing other than being on that boat," Lexa furrowed her brow, "Do you know is anyone else was brought in?" Lexa slipped her feet into insulated boots.

"Not that I've heard." Clarke shrugged, she saw no point in lying to the girl, "My people found you completely alone… No sign of that boat either."

She expected Lexa to look sorrowful but instead the green eyes softened. Not for the first time, Clarke wondered who she really was.

"What's your name?" Lexa asked as she buttoned up her jacket.

"Clarke." She answered bluntly.

"Pretty name," Lexa smiled and Clarke felt her cheeks redden. "Clarke, may you show me the tribe? If you have the time of course; I haven't been outside of these four walls yet."

"Right," Clarke said carefully eyeing the girl. Realising it would probably be best if she at least wasn't alone wandering around. Clarke softened her gaze briefly, "I'd be happy too," They shared a small smile and then Clarke turned to lead the way.

Clarke pushed the fur aside and waited for Lexa to step through, mindful of the girl's injuries, before letting it fall back into place. Clarke watched Lexa carefully as she gazed at the view before them, her green eyes wide. The walls towered above them but they further enhanced the sheer enormity of the city made purely out of ice and snow. Clarke took a moment to consider how it must look to an outsider, she's never been able to see past the confines and restrictions of the water tribe city but to Lexa it must be something equal to beauty.

The blonde smiled at the amazement on the girl's face and falls beside her as she begins to trudge the worn path down into the throng of the crowd. Most people are busy going about their day but, like the children, stopped to stare at the green eyed stranger as she walked past them. It didnt take long for Lexa to notice the eyes following her and she soon slowed down to a wary pace as she looked at Clarke in confusion.

"Why are they staring?"

"We don't get a lot of visitors," Clarke explained, "least of all ones that are discovered unconscious and beaten on the ice."

A subtle spark of comprehension flashed across those green eyes that Clarke wondered if, for a moment, something had shifted in the brunette's memories. But then it was gone and instead Lexa was nodding as she turned to carry on into the main square.

The two continued on in silence, away from the healing centre and towards the heart of the city. Lexa's eyes were drawn to the training square as they travelled past, where the young cadets fought with water and practice weapons. Lexa's eyes widened at the sight the water bending.

"Are you a water bender?" She questioned Clarke eagerly, breaking the quietness between them.

"Perhaps." Clarke looked suspiciously at the brunette. "I'm training under my mother." A broad smile graced Lexa's bruised face. "I'm a healer...mostly" She added

The brunette furrowed her brow, "Learning how to fight is a way to defend yourself but healing others is a way of protecting the ones you love." The girl commented. "I admire that you have the ability to save those people."

Clarke turned away from the brunette to hide her furious blushing.

"Thank you," She murmured, "what nation are you from?"

"I don't remember," Lexa's answer was instinctive and sounded honest enough but Clarke was only too aware of what trusting strangers could do.

She grasped the brunette's arm to gain her attention, bringing the two to a halt.

"Your clothes had the fire nation insignia on them."

"So what if I am?" Lexa's eyes were ablaze with anger, "Is that why you are so sceptical about me?"

"So you do remember!" Clarke growled, "And it has nothing to do with your nation but more to do with you."

The brunette locked her jaw annoyance as she narrowed her eyes.

"Yes, then. _I_ do remember what nation I'm from, but only because I remember clearly the boat I was on held the fire nation insignia on the flag. So, why don't you trust me?"

"Firstly, you lied to me. Secondly, you mysteriously turn up, beaten and half frozen! Who knows what you've done for that to happen and I'm supposed to trust you?" Clarke snapped, her voice rising.

"I only lied about remembering where I'm from," Lexa said angrily, "I really don't remember anything else besides the woman named Anya, I don't even know who she was to me and that's extremely frustrating. If _I_ being here am making you all nervous then maybe I should just leave!" Lexa turned away from Clarke and set off the way they came.

Clarke crossed her arms across her chest with a sigh.

"I didn't mean that" She called to Lexa, who stopped to face her "It's just we've trusted strangers before and it didn't exactly end well for us."

Lexa's eyes scanned Clarke's face and when she spoke again her voice was gentle and her face softened.

"What happened?"

"Raiders happened," The harsh bitterness she spoke with made Lexa wince. Clarke looked away to gaze down at a group of children playing in the snow "We get a lot around here, but… Normally we can hold them and stand our ground. They tried a different approach by sending someone in the same way we found you. Injured and frozen. We healed her up and we trusted her and she betrayed us." Clarke's eyes watered with unshed tears and her voice wavered, "I lost my best friend because of them," Her eyes turned harsh again as she fixed Lexa with a glare, "So you'll forgive me if I don't completely trust you." her voice was like stone.

Lexa, to her surprise, nodding in understanding, "I'm sorry… I won't ask you trust me, but believe me when I say that I really don't remember anything about myself besides what I've told you. So maybe, if you help me regain my memories, I can show you that I'm not here to hurt your people."

Clare eyed her thoughtfully. On one hand she couldn't be completely sure Lexa would tell her the truth even then but at least it would give her the opportunity to keep an eye on the brunette. She nodded slowly and tried to ignore the look of relief on Lexa's face.

"I'll help you… but if I find out you've lied to me again-"

"I won't," Lexa promised quickly.

Clarke indicated towards the market square, and turned to head towards it.

"I'll show you around the market today," She called behind her. Lexa gave her a weak smile and caught up to her, where the two continued the tour.

To say that Clarke was inexperienced for this task would be an understatement. She had no idea how to help someone regain lost memories and this pushed her healing knowledge to the limits. Her mother adamantly refused to help from the beginning along with their tribe leader Marcus Kane, and Clarke struggled to think of ideas that could possibly have any effect.

On the second day exploring, Clarke took her to the water tribe's spiritual temple in the hopes that it might somehow short some memories in Lexa.

The two entered the vast hall of the temple; ornate designs of ice decorated the pillars that held the high ceiling up and the walls depicted scenes of the moon and the oceans.

"Some of what he says is complete crap of course," Clarke whispered with a shake of her head "But there's no denying the spirits and their connection to the world." She'd been explaining Jaha to Lexa- best to prepare her for what is to come. She'd explained he wasn't technically a Sage but worked as a form of preacher. He had been their previous tribe leader but after his son's death he resigned and found hope in his belief of the spirits and their connection to the world.

"Do you believe in the sun and moon spirits?" Lexa asked.

"Of course," Clarke nodded, "As a water bender, I feel the connection to the moon spirit every night."

"Brothers and sisters," Jaha's voice echoed through the hall. The two took a seat at the back and listened to his preach. Jaha was draped in a thick robe of the familiar shade of blue; his arms were outstretched as if he was going to embrace his very small audience. "Years have passed but the scars still remain, we lost our sons, daughters, parents, siblings and dear friends. But we must remember that they live in our hearts and reside with the spirits now."

His audience listened eagerly, the few nodded in agreement. Jaha paused before continuing his speech.

"The Avatar, the one who is the direct link to the spirit world; many would call the Avatar a hero, the saviour of the people...but is that the truth? Is it?" He bellowed the question, "My own son died at the hands of evil men, sons of wrath and greed, and where was the Avatar? Where were they when we needed help? The Avatar has too much power and not the responsibility for such _potency._ Why should we leave the balance and fate of the world on one person? One person who cannot save innocents..."

"Do you believe that?" Lexa whispered.

"I believe that the Avatar has alot on their plate." Clarke answered vaguely.

The two waited as Jaha finished his preach, and as people began to leave Clarke led Lexa to Jaha.

"This is Lexa," Clarke indicated towards the brunette, "she has amnesia, and I had hoped that you could help,"

"The spirits work in mysterious ways, child, they will reveal to you the truth in time. You must be patient and believe." He smiled, wishing the two well health, and wandered off.

"Thank you?" Lexa watched Jaha leave with a confused look on her face.

"Well, at least you've met Jaha now, but I'm disappointed it didn't help with you regain your memories," Clarke said as the two left the temple.

"Don't worry about it," Lexa shrugged.

Later Clarke conceded to include Octavia after that, though she now felt she may regret ever including the young girl. Her first hour spent with Lexa involved being suspicious of her for a minute, then bombarding her with questions about the fire nation which ended in Bellamy dragging her from the healing room and Lexa with a particularly nasty headache. Bellamy himself refused to have any part in it and made a point to avoid Lexa at all costs.

When Lexa called Clarke up on it she explained how Bellamy's father died before Octavia was born during a raid leaving him alone to help his mother. The raiding party included benders from the water tribe, fire nation and even two from the earth kingdom.

"Does Bellamy not like benders?" She asked one afternoon as Clarke finish one of the last healing sessions Lexa would need.

Clarke furrowed her brow in concentration as she controlled the movements of the water over the remnants of the wound

"It's not that he doesn't like them, Octavia is a bender, but he's reserved about the whole idea of being able to bend the elements. He lost his father because of benders and his mother died during child birth despite healers trying all they could. His experience is all bad when it comes to bending."

"Are all these raiding parties made up of benders?"

"More often than not," Clarke pulled away and twisted the water from Lexa's back and into the pot sitting by her side. Lifting up a clean shirt she handed it to the brunette, "Now and again non-benders turn up but usually they are benders that have run away or been banished by their own people."

"They would turn on their own people like that?" Lexa sounded disgusted as she finished pulling the shirt on and turned to face Clarke on the bed.

"I used to be angry too…" Clarke nodded and attempted to hide her blush as Lexa placed a reassuring hand on her own, "After my friend, Wells, died I was so angry and I focussed everything I had on learning how to heal people. I stopped training to fight. He helped me become so much stronger and confident with who I was and who I could be. Wells was the first person to encourage me to learn how to fight."

Her eyes dropped but Lexa seemed to understand,

"You reverted to healing because you felt you couldn't save him."

A tear escaped her eye as she looked back up at the brunette and was hit by another wave of sadness at the look of compassion she found staring back.

"I couldn't," Clarke's gasped between tears, "Wells died trying to protect me but I was a healer… I should have been able to protect him."

Lexa lifted a hand to wipe away a stray tear and then stroked Clarke's cheek gently in an attempt to comfort her.

"Wells didn't die because it was his job to protect you," She said slowly, "but because it was what he wanted to. You wanted to be able to protect him, but Clarke...you shouldn't feel guilty because you feel it was your job to do that. Wells is gone but he encouraged you to do something even more important, to be who you wanted to be. There's nothing wrong with continuing that."

"Doing it without him?" Clarke shook her head furiously, "It wouldn't be the same."

"It wouldn't," Lexa agreed, "But it would be what he would want you to do." She lowered her palm from Clarke's face and took the blonde's hand in her own, "Maybe that is the best way to honour his sacrifice."

Clarke was lost in those green eyes in front of her. She stayed silent and leant forward to wrap the brunette in a hug. Lexa lifted her arms and embraced the girl in what she hoped was a comforting embrace. She understood the thank you even if Clarke couldn't say it.

Clarke softened towards Lexa after that day. They couldn't succeed in shifting Lexa's memories and Clarke even tried to physically heal her mind with water bending, though that only made Lexa feel light headed for the rest of the day. It seemed as though nothing would work and that Lexa's memories were in the hands of the spirits.

Clarke had taken over training the younger benders in the tribe for the afternoon. Lexa and Octavia were sat to the side watching as she explained the different parts to the human anatomy and the methods for healing that best suited certain injuries. Octavia was sharpening her sword and occasionally looked up to see what was happening whilst Lexa smiled, engrossed in Clarke's teachings, she noticed that the children admired Clarke. Clarke said something to make all the children laugh, and something flashed across Lexa's mind as a shooting throb went through her head. She grasped it in pain and fell.

—

FIVE YEARS PREVIOUSLY

Laughter rang in the air as Lexa looked back up angrily at her teacher. Anya grinned down at her, unfazed by the glare being shot her way. Seeing a bedraggled, angry thirteen year old glaring up at her only seemed to make her laugh more

Lexa forced herself out of the pond with a grimace and grumbled bitterly as her clothes dripped with water, "That. _Wasn't_. Funny." She growled.

" _Actually_ it was," Anya smirked, "I told you your stance was too weak and that you'd fall but you wouldn't listen… and now you're all wet."

"You did that on purpose!" She slapped her soaked legs in anger causing water to spray everywhere.

"Stop being so dramatic," Anya rolled her eyes, "Get into the correct stance and we can go again."

Lexa crossed her arms defiantly, "No."

Anya raised an eyebrow. The sun was beginning to set in the distance and their lesson was coming to an end anyway. She was too tired to be dealing with this.

"No?"

"No," Lexa repeated more confidently than before.

"Okay," Anya shrugged and turned away, "If little Heda thinks she's a fire bending master already then I guess she has no real need for me." She began walking away from the training yard back to the palace.

Lexa's face dropped as she watched her mentor walk away. The further Anya got the more she drooped until her arms fell completely and her defiance crumbled.

"W-Wait! I didn't say that!" She raced after her mentor when she stopped walking suddenly and Lexa collided heavily into her back and fell with an _oof_.

Anya snorted and knelt down to pull the girl up into a sitting position, "I told you your stance was weak."

"That was definitely on purpose." Lexa growled.

"When you're older and wiser you can show me how it is done...but until then," She rolled her eyes and shoved Lexa back into the middle of the grounds, "Get into the correct stance and show me some techniques. With fire this time," Anya added with a smirk.

Lexa grumbled under breath but placed her feet carefully the way Anya had shown her first of all and hardened her stance. Before beginning the fire techniques she looked up and grinned at the nod of approval Anya gave, "Okay. Now begin."

—

"Lexa? Lexa!"

She cracked open her eyes and looked up to see Octavia and Clarke looking down at her with worried expressions. The children were eyeing her curiously behind Clarke, who helped her up into a sitting position.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes," Lexa swallowed and nodded as her mind worked through what she had just seen. She looked up and smiled at Clarke, "I remembered something."

Clarke's eyes widened, "Really? What do you remember?"

"I was training," She grinned as the emotions from the memory flooded her again, "With Anya, she was my mentor… I was, _am_ ," Lexa corrected herself and stared into Clarke's eyes, "A fire bender."


	3. BOOK ONE: CHAPTER THREE

**The Orlando shooting has just completely rocked us. I don't understand this world sometimes and I find it hard to comprehend how this has happened.**

 **Our thoughts are with the victims and their family and friends. Not only that but also the LGBTQ community which I know we always feel an attack like this on a global scale. Once again I am truly awed at the truth strength of this community as we come together at a time like this.**

 **I hope you're all safe and my prayers are with everyone. As I prepared for my own Pride this week I am just at a constant reminder of how fragile everything still is in this world. I just hope we never truly loose what we stand for. Pride in who we are, Pride in those we love and care for.**

 **Strength as a community is what we excel at and I stand behind my community more determined for equality than ever.**

 **Our thoughts and prayers are with you Orlando 3**

BOOK ONE: CHAPTER THREE

Clarke watched with a small smile as Lexa wiped the sweat from her brow. Her injuries have mostly healed from the sessions Clarke and her mother had been performing, but the training was taking it out of her. The brunette had been running through the motions of fire bending since the shift in her memories the day previously. The children had already snuck out to watch her train twice today and Clarke didn't miss the smirk on the brunette's face when she spotted them.

In concentration Lexa dropped back into her stance. Clarke watched her take deep breaths and exhaled slowly before punching forward to produce the billowing flames from her fist; she instantly twisted round from the punch, the amber flames flowed with her as she punched out with the palm of her left hand. The flames enveloped her as she moved seamlessly in and out of the cycle.

Clarke's smile grew as Lexa finished the pattern with a final calming breath, lowering her hands slowly, she walked to join the water-bender on the ice wall surrounding the training pits.

"You've been busy." Clarke commented when Lexa approached.

"It feels familiar," Lexa shrugged as she sat down beside her, "Plus, and I mean this as kindly as possible, it's freezing here. I need to do something to warm me up."

"I get it; we do live in an ice fortress after all."

"It's enclosing."

Clarke nodded and passed Lexa a towel to wipe away the dirt and sweat.

"What will you do now?"

"I don't know exactly… I feel like I need to find Anya, but I have no idea where to start."

"If only we knew where the boat was, maybe that would hold some clues for you," Clarke smiled sympathetically, "I wish I could help more."

"You've done more than enough."

Clarke's cheeks turned a rosy shade under the thankful gaze. She opened her mouth to say more but the moment was broken by the sudden cry of her name and the feeling of a heavy body colliding with hers. Lexa reached out to keep her steady. Clarke glared at the brunette currently grinning at her from the space between her and Lexa.

"Octavia! What the hell?!."

"Sorry, Sorry," She waved Clarke's frustration off as she squeezed into the space between them forcing Clarke and Lexa apart, "I was watching you fire bend, Lexa. You're good, really good. The motions aren't far from those of water bending, aside from the punching."

Lexa smirked at the frustration on Clarke's face.

"Thank you, I suppose the two elements are opposite but both involve controlling something easily bendable and flexible. Earth is a solid force whilst air is all around us… I guess water and fire are just similar in the way that they move."

"You could probably melt this whole place to the ground if you wanted to."

"Don't," Clarke cut in quickly with wide eyes, "Octavia!"

"What?" She shot Clarke a reproachful look, "I was joking… Kind of." She added from under her breath.

Lexa's eyes darted between the two of them.

"This _is_ probably the last place anyone would expect to find a fire bender."

"We definitely weren't expecting to find you in the ice- Oi!" She glared at Clarke who had elbowed her in the ribs, "I'm just pointing out the obvious. Everyone was thinking it anyway… Besides it's not like we have a problem with fire benders _specifically;_ we just don't get a lot of visitors around here and, well, ice and fire just don't mix."

"I can leave if I am making people uncomfortable."

"No!" Both Clarke and Octavia stared at one another having both jumped to dismiss Lexa's suggestion. Clarke shook her head and dismissed Octavia's smug look.

"You don't have to leave. Perhaps there's more we can do to help you remember things? You remembered training after watching the children train… Maybe we can try to link more things back."

Octavia looked between them with raised eyebrows and snorted.

"I'm surprised you're not going to look at the boat you came in."

"That would be the easiest option," Clarke rolled her eyes, "But since we don't know where that is we're going to have to improvise."

"Didn't Bellamy tell you?"

"Tell us what?" Clarke frowned, she had only seen Bellamy briefly over the last few days and conversations have been shorter.

Octavia looked at Lexa and Clarke in turn.

"He went out with the scouts last night. They found the boat."

"What?!"

"I thought he told you," Octavia put her hands up in defence at Clarkes sudden outburst, "He said they found it crashed into one of the ice cliffs off of the south wall." She looked at Lexa, "Obviously they don't know if it's definitely yours but he said it had the fire nation insignia on it and there's no one else we know who has links to the fire nation."

Lexa hoped down from the wall and picked up the jacket she had discarded for training. Pulling it on quickly she looked back up at Octavia.

"Were there any bodies or survivors?"

"Bellamy said they didn't go inside but it apparently looked deserted."

"Wait," Clarke jumped down too as Lexa made to leave.

Lexa spun around as Clarke's hand caught her arm.

"Don't tell me not to go Clarke. This is the closest thing I have to getting answers, I need to go."

Clarke shook her head, "I wasn't going to say that. You don't know where you're going and if you did, it'll take hours to get there by foot. We're coming with you."

"We are?" Octavia piped up from behind her. She ignored Octavia as a pair of green, hopeful eyes met her own.

"I said I would help you regain your memories and that's what I'm going to do. The quickest way to the cliffs is by boat but they won't open the gates just because we ask nicely."

"I've got that covered," Octavia picked up her sword and strapped it to her back before leading the way down towards the boat house, "A friend is on duty today and if we make it look like we're going fishing he won't question it."

Clarke, Lexa and Octavia all piled into a small fishing boat stocked with equipment and true to her word, nobody gave them a second look; Miller and his boyfriend Bryan were guarding the gates but neither of them asked questions as they let the trio pass through.

As they paddled through the sea of ice and snow Clarke eyed Lexa carefully. The brunette's focussed was fixed ahead of them but the nervous tapping of her foot gave away her anxiety. Clarke leant across to link their hands together and gave Lexa a reassuring smile as the white ice cliffs loomed larger and larger as their boat moved closer.

It took a few minutes to manoeuvre their small boat around the ice. They all gasped at the sight before them. The ship was bigger than anything Clarke had seen before, their own water tribe boat was pitiful in comparison. The blackened iron work stood out harshly against the white snow, the red, splintered wood from the shattered tower upon the deck looked like blood splatters. The foreign, fire nation vessel lay broken and defeated before them; the bow of the ship was embedded in the cliff and the metal hull was torn apart by the collision.

They pulled the small boat onto the ice alongside the metal ship. Clarke stood beside Lexa as she gazed up at the sight above them.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I don't know… If this doesn't help me remember then I don't know what will." Lexa tore her eyes away from the damaged ship to Clarke.

"It has to. It has to help you remember."

She gave Clarke a weak, thankful smile, took a deep breath, and then made the first steps onto the icy terrain, turning back to assist both Clarke and Octavia out of the boat.

"Woah," Octavia's eyes widened at the sight, "We don't have anything like this in the water tribe."

"I know, it's huge." Agreed Clarke

"Remember anything yet?" Octavia shot to Lexa. Clarke rolled her eyes.

"O, we've just arrived, give her some time."

"Right."

The trio climbed up the side of the hull and onto the deck of ashen wood. Lexa looked around; the tower was fractured in two, the base still stood whereas the top half lay at an angle across the deck and half over the edge. The red tiles lay like smashed crockery on the floor amidst dulled, dented golden ornaments. She inched her way towards the entrance that led inside the ship but Clarke held Octavia back and waited until Lexa disappeared out of sight.

"O, we're here to help," The younger girl rolled her eyes, "I'm serious maybe you should just- tone it down a bit?"

"Okay, Okay." She muttered, clearly irritated.

Octavia shrugged her off and lead the two of them inside. The entryway led to a hallway which was lined with several thick doors; a metal staircase was at of the corridor leading both up and further down into the depths of the ship. There was no sign of Lexa.

"This was made for war right?" Clarke glanced over to see Octavia gazing at her curiously, "I mean this is some serious metal work, I've never seen anything like it."

"Did you not learn about the fire nation when you were younger?"

"You're kidding right? Bell would never do anything of the sort."

Clarke snorted as she pushed open the first door only to find an empty sleeping quarter; the room was plain with minimal ornaments, rows of bunk beds lined the walls. A small window spilled light onto the floor and walls that were stained with ash, some areas were scorched to crumbling charcoal.

"It must have taken a massive crew to keep this ship afloat" Clarke commented as she opened the opposite door that revealed another sleeping quarter.

"So?" Octavia opened the next and found a matching room, "Are they all the same?"

Clarke shrugged and carried on down the hallway, stopping only briefly to check inside the rooms for Lexa.

"Where are they? Lexa couldn't have been the only one here. Why was she the only one that we found?"

"Maybe they jumped ship and that's why it crashed?" Octavia suggested.

"And abandoned Lexa?"

Octavia let out a sigh and slumped back against the staircase, "They might all be dead Clarke, in which case, and I hate to say it, they are currently laying below us on the sea bed. Sleeping with the fishes."

"Octavia!"

"What?"

The two were about to venture further down but they noticed a door hidden in the shadows behind the staircases; the fire nation insignia was engraved onto the wood and painted with gold and red. Clarke approached and opened the door hesitantly. The room was larger than the previous ones; a double bed laid unmade and the rich sheets were strewn across the floor. A small bookcase was pushed into the corner beside a chest, books laid open in a pile and trinkets that once sat atop the bookcase lay broken on the floor-most likely thrown about by the ships' impact into the ice. Clarke's focus however was on Lexa. She was knelt on the opposite side of the room in front of a small table below the fire nation flag that hung limply on the wall.

She ignored Octavia's whistle and knelt down beside Lexa. The brunette's head was bowed with her eyes scrunched shut and her fists clenched tightly on the table in front of her. When Clarke placed her hand reassuringly on the girl's shoulder she felt the trembles that racked her body.

"Lexa?" She whispered

A frame caught her eye. It was propped up between two candles that had long since burnt out. Clarke examined the people in the image; a man stood in full red and gold fire nation clothes with his arm around a woman dressed similarly. In her arms was a small child no older than two or three. Clarke took note of the family resemblance in the emerald eyes staring back from the woman and she knew before Lexa said it.

"They were my parents," She gasped out as tears trailed down her cheeks, "They were my parents and I forgot them." Clarke took one of Lexa's fists in her hand.

"You didn't know," She caressed her hand so she relaxed and Clarke could link their fingers together, "Lexa you had amnesia it wasn't something you could control."

Lexa wiped furiously at the tears from her eyes and finally lifted her head. Clarke's heart broke at the devastation looking back at her.

"Clarke I forgot them…" Lexa's voice cracked.

"Do you remember everything?"

"No," Lexa took a shaky breath, "I remember parts. I remember one of my birthdays when my father carried me around the courtyard on his shoulders," Clarke smiled, "I remember my mother singing me to sleep at night, and I remember Anya reading to me when I was too sick to train…" Lexa soon smiled as well.

"Sometimes the small things are the most important things." Clarke stroked Lexa's upper arm in a soothingly. Lexa looked up at her with watery eyes.

"I remember their deaths too," She whispered, "There was a fire… I remember my mother waking me in the middle of the night but my room was already burning, we barely escaped. My mother, I think she ran back to help others and my father was missing because he was attempting to control the flames." She swallowed the lump in her throat. Clarke squeezed her hand again in an attempt to comfort her.

"It's okay, You're okay…," Clarke looked up and glanced over at Octavia who was watching Lexa sympathetically. She stood up and backed off slowly, giving Lexa some space.

The brunette took a few moments to calm her breathing then she slumped back and looked up at the ceiling.

"I remember this room."

"You do?"

"We were going somewhere… Anya and I. This was my room," She sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"You must have been important," Octavia said nodding towards the flag hanging on the wall, "This is twice the size of all the other rooms and none of them were personalised." Lexa stood up slowly, her eyes lingering on the image, before tearing them away to look around the rest of the room.

"My parents… They were dressed…" She frowned

Octavia let out a loud wolf whistle. Clarke heard the sound of a sword being drawn and spun round only to find her drawing a lethal dark blade from a red and golden scabbard.

"This makes mine look like a toy," Her eyes shone as she examined the sword, "Lexa is this yours?" Lexa answered with silence,she approached the open chest.

"Lexa? What is it?"

They both watch as Lexa slowly lifts something up and out of the chest. Clarke held her breath but Octavia let out a small scream of excitement and looks over into the chest.

"Is that armour?"

Lexa held it up so Clarke could finally see it fully; thick dark metal shoulder armour curled up at the cuff of the neck and shoulders with intricate gold edging. Smaller sections were attached to protect the tops of her arms and chest. Octavia reached in and lifted up a deep red sash.

"Sword? Armour? Were you some kind of soldier?"

"No," Lexa carefully placed the armour back into the chest and lifted up something else. It was a golden hairpin in the shape of a flame, "… My parents were important."

"How important?" Octavia asked, Lexa showed them the pin.

"This is worn by the crowned prince or princess."

Octavia's jaw dropped as she gaped at Lexa. Clarke eyed the pin, looked back to the image of her parents, then back to Lexa.

"Wait…"

"You're…" Octavia blinked, "Shit."

"Wait," Clarke sat down beside Lexa, "Are you saying your parents were…"

"My mother was the fire lord," Lexa nodded and she stared down at the pin in her hand, "Before she died. Now it's my aunt."

"So what does that make you?"

"Shit! You're a princess," Octavia blurted out, eyes wide.

"Octavia!" Clarke shot her a glare.

"What? She is!"

Lexa shook her head and slumped against the chest, "She's right… I mean I am technically a princess."

"Lexa…" Clarke placed her hand on the girl's wrist. She smiled when emerald eyes lifted up to meet hers, "This is a lot to take in for one day. If you need a minute…"

Clarke watched as she nodded stiffly and stood from the ground, her hand clutched tightly around the pin. Without saying a word to Clarke or Octavia she left the room.

The moment her footsteps died on the metal flooring Clarke rounded on Octavia with a glare. The younger girl raised her hands defensively whilst Clarke just rolled her eyes.

"Subtle… Really, O… Subtle."

"What? You can't tell me you're not shocked by all this Clarke. She's the princess of the fire nation! Shit," Her eyes widened, "And we've been holding her."

"We haven't been holding her," Clarke scoffed, "We've been taking care of her."

"Yeah and you're missing the most crucial fact."

"Which is?" Octavia rolled her eyes and shoved Clarke's shoulder roughly.

"Someone tried to kill her! Are you forgetting that? Now she's not just some random we found attacked in the ice. Now she's a princess that someone tried to assassinate. So we know she's not a raider, great, but what if they come back for her?"

"We'll figure it out."

"We?" Octavia laughed hysterically, "Clarke you haven't thought this through _have_ you? Someone wants her dead and they didn't finish the job so they'll be back to do exactly that."

"They might not know she's alive, O. We owe it to Lexa to give her time to think this through."

"You're suddenly trusting her now, because she's not a raider?" Octavia lowered her voice to a whisper, "Or for another reason?"

Clarke rolled her eyes. She knew exactly what Octavia was hinting at but she wasn't about to her the satisfaction.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm going to check on Lexa."

She pushed past Octavia and walked out of the room and back up onto the deck. The sun had started to set, the sky turned into a pastle shade of orange, painting the ice caps a different colour. Clarke took deep breaths of the cool evening air.

Lexa sat on the edge of the deck with her legs dangling off the side looking out over the water. Clarke silently approached and sat down beside her. The quietness between them was deafening but Clarke patiently waited for Lexa to speak first, absentmindedly fiddling with the watch strap around her wrist as she listened to the waves hitting the ice.

"Do you love your parents?" Clarke tore her eyes away from the sunset.

"I love my mother yes." Lexa's question had been so quiet she almost missed it

"Not your father?" Lexa asked.

"I never knew him," Clarke shrugged as Lexa glanced at her from the corner of her eye, "My mother says he was a merchant visiting from one of the Earth kingdoms. He left before she knew she was pregnant."

"I'm sorry."

Clarke shrugged and held up the watch for Lexa to see, "This was his,"

"I remember everything and yet I remember not knowing at the same time," Lexa mumbles, "It is so strange, as if I am reliving my whole life in third person." Clarke nodded slowly, focusing on the girl's hardened expression.

"I think that feeling will fade in time… You've only just remembered and it'll take a while for it all to sink in."

"I miss not remembering. I didn't know who I was but there was something… freeing about it. Now that I remember, all I can think about is the people I left behind. My aunt is going to destroy everything my parents worked so hard for."

"Do you remember where you and Anya were going?"

"Ba Sing Se," Lexa raised a head to meet Clarke's eye, "We were heading to the Earth Kingdom when we were attacked." Clarke inched closer in an attempt to comfort her.

"Who attacked you?"

"They were wearing all black," Lexa shook her head as a memory flickered through her head, "Fire benders…"

 _"Lexa!"_

She whipped around, eyes wide. Clarke watched her look around in a panic, "Lexa what is it?"

"I thought I heard…" Lexa trailed off as another scream resonated through her head. A flash of fire, followed by a burning building. She grasped her head and winced as another image was forced into her head with a shooting pain, "Anya."

—

"LEXA!"

Her eyes snapped open as the door banged heavily against the wall. She felt the bedding being ripped off her body as she was met with the panicked eyes of her mentor.

"Anya?" She blinked through the haze of sleep as she was dragged from the bed and out into the hallway, "What the-?"

The sounds of distant fighting reached her as screams of pain and sounds of fire surrounded them, muffled by the walls.

"What's going on?" Lexa asked as she was dragged down the hallway.

"Nightbloods," Anya snarled.

The door in front of them was kicked open, a figure draped in black stood in the doorway. The nightblood didn't hesitate before sending hellish flames towards them.

Anya threw her hand out and knocked the flames aside then responded instantly with a kick of flames to the assailant's chest. He let out a grunt as he was sent flying back out through the door and onto the deck.

The deck was consumed by flames, nightbloods fought the crew like demons. Lexa felt her anger flood through her as she watched the massacre. She jumped forward to kick out a burst of flames to the nearest target but was pulled back by Anya.

"Let me go!" She kicked out against her mentor, "I have to help! They're dying!" Anya tightened her grip on her waist and forced Lexa's head back so she could snarl into her ear.

"You will die if you do! The nightbloods will kill you and everyone else, you have to leave. Lexa you have to go! Now!"

"I can't leave them."

Anya pushed her towards the edge of the ship and forced her to look over the side down into the water. Lexa could just make out a small boat waiting through the darkness.

"Get in the boat," Anya gave her a small shove, "And you're going to live so these people don't die in vain. Understand me?"

Lexa stared back at her defiantly. Her eyes shifted as something moved behind Anya. Letting out an angered cry of her own she twisted her body out of Anya's grip, taking her by surprise as she was forced to the ground.

Lexa punched forth an explosion of red flames; the nigthblood ducked under Lexa's fire and swung their blade up. Their sword took her by surprise, the other nightbloods were using their bending not weapons. She twisted away from sword to avoid it; however the steel blade sliced her flesh. A second nightblood joined the fight. Lexa ducked away from a wave of golden flame and a foot collided with her chest. Letting out a scream of pain she stumbled back to balance herself, forgetting momentarily that she was already at the edge of the boat. The back of her legs collided with the metal railing and her wounds suddenly exploded with pain. The world turned upside down as she fell overboard, hitting the freezing water. Oblivion claimed her.

—

Lexa shuddered; she was crouched over on the deck, holding her head tightly. She didn't remember when Clarke wrapped her in a hug but Lexa didn't pull away. She curled further into the hug and shook violently despite the comfort.

"Lexa, are you cold?" She shook her head furiously into Clarke's chest.

"Lexa you're shaking."

"I'm not cold," She growled, "I'm angry."

"What? Why?"

"It was her. It was all her," She growled as another wave of anger washed over her.

Clarke looked at Lexa in concern. The girl was worrying her and Clarke could feel the violent shaking growing stronger.

"Lexa, calm down. Who are you talking about what did she do?"

"Nightbloods," Lexa suddenly felt light headed as exhaustion evaporated from her body, "They're assassins used only by the royal family. My aunt tried to have me killed."

Clarke swore under her breath, "Lexa I…"

"They were there that night as well."

"Lexa you're not making any sense."

"They were there the night the palace caught fire," Lexa snarled and she felt her eyes shift as energy powered through her body, "They are the reason my parents are dead. _She killed them_!" A harsh light began to glow from under Lexa's clothes.

"What the…" Clarkes eyes widened as she saw the anger burning in Lexa's eyes. Her eyes were not green but a brilliant, luminous white light.

"Lexa," She gasped. The ship started to shake and groan, the ice began to crack by an invisible force.

"Clarke!"

She heard Octavia's panicked cry over the sound of the wind that was suddenly whipping around them. Clarke let out a cry as she was thrown back against the metal railings.

Lexa was hunched over in the middle of the deck, her mouth opened in a silent scream as tears streamed down her face and the wind spun around her. Clarke clenched her jaw and forced herself to push against the strong current, determined to reach Lexa. If she could just get to her she could calm her down.

"Clarke! Stay away from her!" She ignored Octavia's warning and pushed through reached out to grasp Lexa's arm, "Lexa!" The brunette didn't move and Clarke tried again, "Lexa please!"

"Clarke!" Octavia's shout was quiet against the screaming wind.

"Lexa," She pulled Lexa into an embrace, ignoring the power of the gale around her and noticed that fire had begun bleeding in, creating a deadly mixture, "Focus on my voice. Lexa…" The wind eased slightly and Clarke felt hopeful. "Lexa listen I'm here okay? I'm here just calm down."

The boat stopped swaying and finally she felt Lexa slump down into her arms. Clarke let out a gasp of relief as the pressure around them released and she lifted a hand to cup Lexa's cheek. Her eyes were shut. She was clearly exhausted.

"Lexa?" She whispered. "Lexa…" The brunette dropped her head down falling into unconsciousness against Clarke. The blonde pulled her close and stared down at her, stroking her cheek gently. "Lexa, wake up."

"She'll be okay."

Clarke looked up at the sound of Jaha's voice. She glared as he stepped closer and pulled Lexa closer. He raised his hands in a show of surrender and stopped walking.

"She will wake soon, Clarke."

"What are you doing here?" Jaha smiled and dropped into a crouch in front of them.

"I like taking enthusiastic walks. Your friend has incredible power, "

"What do you mean?" Clarke asked, her eyes glued to Jaha's hand as he picked up one of Lexa's limp hands. He turned it over to show the tattoo that was no longer glowing.

"It seems that she isn't just a fire bender."

"What are you talking about?" She took Lexa's hand from his hold

"That," He nodded to something behind her. "Isn't something most fire benders can do,"

Clarke turned around and gasped. The cliff behind them had been melted away and the ice that the bow of the ship was embedded in had become a puddle of boiling water and steam. The metal hull of the vessel was torn apart and glowing red, molten metal dripped down the side of the ship. Her eyes widened and she turned back to Jaha who merely smiled at her.

"She's the Avatar."

—

Lexa's eyes flickered open and she sat up quickly with a heavy gasp. It was followed in quick succession by another and then another. She gripped her chest as it contracted painful but her attempt to breath came is shallow, hollow breaths.

"Lexa!" She felt the bed dip beside her and an arm wrapped around her comfortingly, "Lexa, breathe with me."

Clarke. She recognised her voice but couldn't see her. Her arms pulled Lexa closer and she could hear the inhale and exhale as Clarke tried to calm Lexa.

"Shhh you're okay Lexa… You're okay…"

For a long time the two sat there, huddled together in the darkened room. Clarke gently encouraged Lexa into a steady rhythm and even when the brunette finally calmed down Clarke said nothing more. Once again she sat there choosing to wait for Lexa to break the silence. She leant against the wall, one arm around Lexa while she ran a hand gently through Lexa's hair as she curled up into her side.

"I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologise."

"I lost control," Lexa croaked, "I could have hurt you and Octavia."

She pushed up so she was level with Clarke and scanned her face, "I didn't, did I?"

"No, you didn't."

"I'm sorry." Clarke lifted her hand to Lexa's cheek and shook her head

"You didn't hurt me Lexa… But did you know?" Lexa froze, eyes wide in a momentary panic, before she dropped her gaze.

"When I went outside I remembered when they first told me. The pressure of what it meant to be…"

"The Avatar," Clarke smiled gently.

"Yes. I'm sorry, I don't know what happened."

"Jaha called it the Avatar state."

"Jaha? He knows?" Lexa furrowed her brow.

"He was there," She recoiled as Lexa suddenly sat up in a panic, "But I don't think he's going to tell anyone!" she reassured her, "He wants you to go and see him. He seems to understand the Avatar state, maybe he can help you understand it?"

"You trust him?"

"Maybe?" Lexa shot her a look. Clarke closed her eyes and shrugged, "I don't know but whatever happened out there on that ship... I don't understand it and I don't think you do either, you admitted you lost control. I want to help you Lexa but I don't know much about being the Avatar and if there's someone here that can help you then we can't look past that."

Lexa nodded slowly then raised an eyebrow in amusement, "We?"

"I'm going to help you."

"You need to start somewhere right?" Clarke smiled as she ran a hand up Lexa's back soothingly.

"Start?"

"Learning the other elements? I'm going to guess that you haven't mastered the others."

"You're offering to teach me water bending?" Lexa grinned.

Clarke laughed at the happiness plastered on Lexa's face. The blonde let out a small grunt as the brunette pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Thank you," Lexa laughed into Clarke's hair, "Thank you Clarke."

"You know because you're the Avatar I'm going to be twice as hard on you right?"


	4. BOOK ONE: CHAPTER FOUR

**I hate the fact that we don't regularly update and even more that there is no easy way to contact you all on ehre without getting your hopes up for a new chapter. A lot of you follow us on tumblr but if you don't please come visit us - lexaterra - we're the same everywhere! We try to update on there about the progress of the chapter and try to reply to everyone that contacts us - we get so excited everytime we get a message or a review because feedback is so amazing!**

 **We also have fanart being made for this fic by my co-author because it's always nice to have a visual on the characters. For anyone wondering about the progress of the book cover it's slow work but I got a sneak peak yesterday and it's looking amazing so far! Excited for you to see it!**

 **Otherwise enjoy the chapter!**

BOOK ONE: CHAPTER FOUR

Clarke looked up from where she was sorting herbs as someone entered the room. She smiled at the sight of Bellamy standing in the doorway. The left side of his face was red and started to blossom into a bruise.

"Nice face." She commented as she tore herself away from her work. Bellamy rolled his eyes and sat down on the furs as Clarke stood up to collect the medical supplies she would need,

"Your mother is dealing with the other guy. Training got a bit rough today. Believe me, he looks far worse."

"Any particular reason for the increase in violence?"

"No," He grumbled.

Clarke knelt down in front of him and began to bend water; tending to his forming bruise, the water glowed an ethereal blue against his skin. She shot him a look and Bellamy sighed in annoyance.

"Fine. I was in a bad mood and I may have taken it too far." He confessed.

"Why?"

"I don't know," He shrugged, "Octavia is frustrating me."

"What has she done now?"

"Besides ignoring me and training with you?" He ignored Clarke's glare, "She keeps following Lexa around and all she ever talks about now is watching _Lexa_ train or training with _Lexa_ ," He scowled at the thought of Octavia being around the newcomer. Clarke bit her tongue as she finished the healing session, and moved the liquid back into the water skin it came from.

"What's your problem with Lexa? You know she's really not that bad."

"Not you as well," He scoffed, "I don't understand what's so great about her."

Clarke just shook her head. When they had all returned from the fire nation ship the previous night Jaha had taken it upon himself to inform everyone who Lexa was. There had been a mix reception but most people were awed at the idea of having the Avatar in their presence though it seemed Bellamy was amongst those that were reluctant.

"Besides the fact that she's the avatar?"

"The great powerful being that can control all the elements"

"The Avatar brings balance to the world," Clarke stepped away from him as his voice became bitterer.

"One all powerful being doesn't bring balance to the world Clarke. They just have unimaginable power that no mortal should ever have." Clarke raised her eyebrow.

"You're starting to sound like Jaha. Tell me, does that go for all benders?"

Bellamy froze, his eyes wide as he realised what he'd insinuated, "Shit, Clarke, I didn't mean it like that."

"Really? Because both your sister and I have a quarter of that _unimaginable_ power that no mortal should have, remember?"

"Yeah but it's not the same."

Clarke rolled her eyes, "Bellamy that's not the first anti-bending statement I've heard you say."

"I wasn't being anti-bending," He defended, "I have nothing against you or what you do with-" Bellamy cringed and waved his hand towards the water container, "That."

"Yes, you do." Bellamy gaped at her. His face was flushed and Clarke took a step forward finding her anger rising at his attitude.

"Bellamy you have a problem with it, always have, and I do understand it. But that doesn't mean all bending is bad and you don't need to stop Octavia from learning something she can do but you can't."

"I don't want her to get hurt, Clarke."

"You can't protect her forever, Bell."

His shoulders dropped and he looked to the floor with a small nod. Clarke looked at him sympathetically and pulled him into a hug. She understood his worry, she really did, but she also knew what his worry and restrictions were doing to Octavia.

"You need to trust Octavia," Clarke whispered and smiled when she felt him nod his head. Pulling back Clarke gave him another smile and lightly pushed him towards the door, "Maybe it wouldn't hurt to actually talk to her instead of telling her what to do with her life."

Bellamy nodded and turned to leave. He opened the door and stopped briefly to look back at Clarke. With small smile he gave her a nod, "Thank you Clarke."

She watched him go and she had just turned back to what she had been doing before when she heard the sound of approaching footsteps. The door had barely closed behind Bellamy when it was opened again to reveal Lexa. She had replaced her water tribe furs for her fire nation attire that had no doubt been packed in the trunk they had brought back with them. Her hair was pulled back into intricate braids with the gold flame of the fire nation princess pinned at the back keeping her hair in place. It struck Clarke how regal Lexa looked and yet no different to the Lexa she had come to know.

Clarke grinned at the brunette, who gave a small chuckle as she sat down on the edge of the table where she was working, "Was that Bellamy?"

"Yeah, he's having trouble… dealing."

"Dealing with what?"

Clarke's silence was answer enough and Lexa let out a sigh, "Right. Me."

"It's not like that," Clarke leant a hand on Lexa's knee in reassurance, "Bellamy's problem existed long before we met you."

"Is it because I'm the avatar?"

"Partially," Clarke admitted, "But also because Octavia is spending so much time with you. Bending is something Bellamy has only ever seen the bad in and it's a part of Octavia that he can't understand or control. She's the only family he has so he's protective of her."

"I understand that," Lexa nodded, "When my parents died Anya became my family. She was like an older sister to me."

"I had the same with Wells… It's not the same but I never knew my father and my mother and I have an on and off relationship. We used to visit the Jaha's often. Wells and I used to play Pai Sho." Lexa watched as Clarke's gaze faded off and she smiled at the memory. The brunette took Clarke's hand in her own and squeezed it. Clarke looked back up, slightly dazed, as she seemed to come back from the memory.

"I'm sorry."

Lexa shook her head, "You don't need to apologise, Clarke."

Clarke smiled thankfully and the two enjoyed a moment of silent comfort. She did miss Wells, but the pain that had been there in the beginning had faded to a dull ache and, she realised with a jolt, having Lexa around had filled a small hole in her chest that Wells' death had left. She sucked in a deep breath and allowed a smile to cross her face. Raising an eyebrow at Lexa,

"Did you ever play Pai Sho?"

"Of course!." Lexa grinned as Clarke returned to her herbal work on the table, "My father used to play with me when I was younger and then Anya when we began training. She explained that it was a good way to start learning tactics and moves for war. It was a way to learn how to predict your opponents move."

"Did it work?"

"It certainly gave me an advantage when I trained with the other students. I think that's what my father had been trying to do all along. Train me before I even began learning fire bending so I could one day take the throne," Lexa shrugged, "That was before we knew I was the Avatar."

"Speaking of which," Clarke leant against the table and smirked up at Lexa, "When do you want to start learning water bending?"

"As soon as possible."

Clarke snorted at Lexa's smirk and raised her eyebrow, "We can start now if you want? I've finished all my work for the day."

"Please," Lexa inclined her head thoughtfully, "How are we going to start."

"Basics," Clarke smirked, "But I want to teach you all I know about healing as well, not just the offence and defence of water bending. You're going to need to at least be able to move with the water and understand the element before you'll be able to do that." Lexa listened wide-eyed as Clarke explained further, "You have to feel the water as an extension of yourself. It isn't about just about moving the water, it is about being able to feel it, feel the energy as you move with it. Be one with the element."

Lexa was nodding slowly along with Clarke's words, "I understand. When I use my fire bending it's an extension of my own energy. I create the flames."

"Water bending is similar except you're taking your own energy and using it to morph with the water. It's calm and healing even whilst bending."

Lexa opened her mouth to say more but a loud crash had them both spinning towards the entrance. The door was flat against the wall and an apologetic looking Octavia was staring at them.

"Sorry," She cringed, "Clarke, Abby is looking for you."

"Why?" Clarke groaned in frustration, "I'm finished for the day."

"Two people from the Earth kingdom have just arrived for healing and she wants you to help her."

"Of course she does," Clarke snapped and shot Lexa an apologetic look, "We'll have to pick this up later."

Lexa jumped down from the table and shrugged off Clarke's apology, "That's okay, you go help your mother, I haven't been to visit Jaha yet so I'll go and see what he knows about the Avatar."

"Alright, I'll come and find you when I'm done."

The three stepped outside and Clarke hugged Lexa briefly before turning away to go and find Abby. Octavia shoved Lexa playfully, drawing the brunette's attention away from Clarke's disappearing figure.

"Clarke shouldn't be too long and in the mean time I'll keep you company."

Lexa snorted and let out a laugh as Octavia practically dragged her down the snow path towards the temple.

"You're a water bender as well, yes?"

Octavia dropped Lexa's arm with a smile, "Yeah, but I'm not as good as Clarke, I didn't start training until I was around eleven… twelve," She corrected herself with a shrug, "I actually discovered I was a water bender by accident."

Lexa raised an eyebrow and Octavia looked away sheepishly, "I was out with Bell on a fishing trip and… well, I accidentally turned the boat over." Octavia looked almost relieved as Lexa began to laugh, as though she had expected the older girl to judge her. "Bell was so angry. We both ended up with hypothermia and that's how I met Clarke, though she had known Bellamy for a while."

"I singed my mother's hair," Lexa chuckled at Octavia's shocked expression, "She laughed it off, I think she was just pleased I could bend fire, but she went around with a tuft of hair poking up for weeks. My father tried to start my training the next day but I almost set fire to their book case so that's when they hired Anya to train me."

"We have several water bending teachers around but I mostly learn from Clarke. She's much more patient."

"I can imagine," Lexa smiled as she remembered watching Clarke train with those children and how much they had admired her.

Octavia rolled her eyes and pretended to gag, "You two are gross." The two came to a stop at the end of the path as Lexa faltered at Octavia's words.

"What?" Lexa's cheek turned a shade of pink as Octavia let out a bark of laughter.

Ignoring Lexa's question she merely grasped the girl's arm again and dragged her into the temple. It was dimly lit but a river of crystal blue water ran around the edge of the walls to meet in a small pool at the end of the room. The light filtering in through a circular window in the ceiling reflected off the pool and gave it a mystical air that Lexa was instantly drawn too.

Kneeling beside the water was Jaha, who looked up at their entrance, and beamed at the sight of Lexa.

"I wondered when I would be seeing you again."

Lexa walked slowly over the pool, leaving Octavia watching quietly beside the door, and stopped beside Jaha's knelt form.

"How much do you know about the Avatar state?"

"I don't claim to be an expert but I know more than anyone else in the water tribe and you at the moment," He indicated for Lexa to join him, "I would like to show you something."

She dropped down next to Jaha and followed his hand to the water, where two fish were circling in unison. One black, one white, both with identical circles of opposite colour on their sides.

"What is this?"

"This is the sanctuary," Jaha dipped his hand into the water and gently swirled the water, "The yin and yang… The sun and moon spirits."

"They're fish," Octavia said and Lexa looked up to see that the younger girl had quietly made her way to stand on the opposite side of the pool. She was looking into the pool of water with her brow furrowed in confusion, "You're telling me that the sun and moon spirits are fish?"

Jaha laughed gently, "In a way. The spirits themselves are ethereal; however they do take a form when they enter the mortal world. The sun," He indicated to the black fish, "and the moon," the white fish swam past Lexa and she couldn't take her eyes away from the creature, "they are both synchronised with each other. Just as the sun rises and falls each day as does the moon."

"What does this have to do with Lexa being the Avatar?"

"You ask a lot of questions." Octavia merely shrugged. Jaha removed his hand from the water and turned to face Lexa, whose focus was still on the white and black fish that were circling around each other

"The Avatar is the bridge between our physical world and the spirit world. You could talk to these spirits if you so wished."

Lexa looked up at him, "Does that have something to do with what happened on the boat?"

"It is all connected," He nodded, "What happened on that boat is called the Avatar state. It's a state in which your link to the other Avatars allows you to harness their power, or in other words all previous Avatars become one with you."

"I couldn't control it."

"There is an element of control that comes with mastering the Avatar state. It's not as simple as mastering the elements but rather than it controlling you completely you will be able to guide it and come and go from the state as you please."

"Can you teach me how to do that?"

Jaha let out a sigh and pushed himself up so he stood, "I'm afraid not. But I can tell you what I know about your links to the spirit world."

Lexa nodded and shared a brief look with Octavia, before standing alongside Jaha. He smiled at her and took a step back from where she was stood.

"As mortals we cannot make contact with the spirits unless they wish it. However as the Avatar you can speak to spirits and go into the spirit world at your own choosing."

"I know of the spirits," Lexa nodded, "The fire sages taught us about respecting and praying to them."

"As a fire bender you will have a stronger connection to the sun spirit. As the Avatar you have the power to unite all spirits and people," Jaha indicated for Octavia to step away from the pool and stand beside him, "If you meditate you can connect with your predecessors and with the spirit world. You may not get it on the first try but this is something that will be easier to master with practice."

"Here?" Lexa looked to the pool again where the fish were still circling.

"All temples create a spiritual connection for the avatar to the spirit world. You may be able to enter it outside a temple but the connection will not be as strong… I think this will be the perfect place for you to start."

"How do you know all this?" Octavia asked.

"As a preacher of the spirits, it is my duty to know."

"I sat at one of your preaching sessions," Lexa told him, "I'm sorry that I wasn't there to protect your son, or help the village when it was attacked. I need to know if you really believe that the Avatar has too much power."

"I do. I also believe that men and women that rule kingdoms and nations have too much power. Each are entitled to their own opinion, I along with many, share the same views. You will encounter people who will have their own perspective of you. What you do with your power is up to you, but, remember that the outcome will affect everyone."

Lexa swallowed a lump in her throat and nodded. She sat back down beside the water and crossed her legs. Straightening her back, she entwined her hands and breathed deeply. At first she attempted to close her eyes, but a strong pull guided her to open them she once again became entranced with the pattern of the fish. Lexa could hear Jaha and Octavia talking, but as she became more focussed onto the fish their voices drowned out.

Suddenly the movements blurred and the ying yang sign morphed into one before her. At the same moment Lexa felt the energy flow through her tattoos and she knew they were lighting white again, except this time she didn't feel as though she was losing control. Her surrounding blurred together as her mind slipped away from one world to the other.

It was murky. A never ending stretch of darkness surrounded her. As Lexa looked around she noticed that her feet were planted on something hard and she looked down to see what looked like blackened, smouldering grass beneath her; parts of the pasture were still alight and glowed a dull red that crumbled to ash when she moved her foot.

Lexa looked up and tried to find any kind of sign of where she was, but it was all hazy. She realised that the air around her was sooty and smoke-filled, yet it wasn't suffocating her.

"Hello Lexa."

She spun around to the sound of the voice and stared as a woman appeared through the clouded surroundings.

Lexa looked the woman up and down, noting that she wasn't significantly old and was wearing plain Earth kingdom garments. Her hair fell in loose black waves over one shoulder.

She smiled politely at Lexa, "I've been waiting to speak with you for a long time."

"Who are you?" Lexa stared at her but after a quick moment her eyes widened when she recognised the figure before her, "You're the previous Avatar. You're Becca?"

"I am."

"Where are we?" Lexa looked around but still couldn't make out anything. Becca watched her thoughtfully.

"We're in the spirit world, believe it or not."

"I thought the spirit world was..." Lexa's voice trailed off as she struggled to find the words.

"Prettier?" Becca suggested, "It was once. The sky was blue, the grass was actually green," she kicked the ground and a cloud of ashen grass flew into the air, "There was life here...once."

"What happened?"

"This is my doing," Becca's face flashes with shame as she looked away and into the smoke, as if she could see through it, "I made a lot of mistakes as the Avatar, none of which I am proud of… but my biggest mistake will always be her."

Lexa watches her, feeling more confused than before, "Who? What mistakes?"

"When I was the Avatar the world was… divided. Benders and non-benders. Those that couldn't bend felt threatened by those that could, those that could bend felt repressed and victimised. It was difficult times."

Lexa's mind flickered back to Bellamy, "It's not a view that's completely gone."

"No, I doubt it has," Lexa didn't know how but she felt the heaviness of Becca's regrets drown the previous Avatar, "Fights would break out across the nations; after a while fighting becomes exhausting, Lexa, you begin to look for easy solutions and after a while I found one." She took a deep breath, "Her name was Diana. She had rallied a small group that believed in the extinction of benders and we finally crossed paths. Diana believed that bending began and will end with the Avatar and that, by killing me; she could put an end to that. I was so tired of fighting the same war and I knew Diana would never let it go, even if she did kill me. I killed her."

"But you and no choice," Lexa reasoned, "Killing her wasn't a mistake."

"Killing Diana wasn't my mistake," Becca said grimly, "Alie was. I became so angry with what the world was doing to itself; I ended up visiting the spirit world more and more because it was so peaceful. An escape from the hatred and wrath. I thought that the world would be a better place if everyone could do that… I didn't even know it was possible but…"

"What is Alie? What did you do?"

"I found that the spirit world tampers with the sense of reality. Divided between my duty as the Avatar and my own delusion that I could take everyone to the spirit world, I split."

"Are you saying that Alie is you?"

"I wanted to be able to end the world's fighting between benders and non benders." Tears shone in Becca's eyes, "This is what happens when you try to do the impossible!" She indicated to the world around them, "This is what you get when you try to take the easy way out. Don't forget what is real. Remember not to go against the nature of these worlds, don't make the same mistakes. I saw the worst of both sides in that war, Lexa, but nothing will ever compare to the destruction that I watched myself do to the world, that I watched benders do to the world."

"Do you think the world would be better off without benders?"

"In a way," Becca admitted, "but committing genocide to end fighting… That's not the way of the Avatar but I couldn't reason with myself back then. The Avatar is supposed to create peace but I lost that."

Lexa nodded slowly, "It's a continuous fight."

"It is," Becca smiled, "But it is one we must endure because it is who we are, Lexa. It is our job to bring balance to the world, not save one side or the other. I lost that and that's why I had to die. That is why I had to end it myself." Lexa's eyes widened as she gaped at Becca. The other woman looked back at Lexa grimly, "You have to understand that I had no choice. I was lost my mind and couldn't trust myself. I was a danger to everyone."

"How are you here? Did you die in the spirit world?" Becca nodded in answer, "and Alie...She is you? She is here with the same views that drove you crazy?" Her thoughts flickered back to Jaha, "What if she can travel to the physical world?"

"You are the bridge, Lexa. She can't get through without you," Becca assured her, "But I can only imagine the damage she could do if she could." Lexa swallowed as Becca stepped forward and grasped her forearm, "Promise me this Lexa. Promise that you won't forget what's real and what's not. The spirit world was only ever meant for spirits, not those who are mortal. Visit but don't stay. You may be the bridge between the two but you're still human. I trust you to do what's right."

"I promise," and she meant it. She'd heard Becca's story and had always known the spirit world lay on top of theirs for a reason. Touch but never meet, that's what Anya had always said.

"Good."

Everything bled away, the smoke and ash melted into recognisable shapes and Becca's face disappeared as Lexa left the spirit world and returned to her own. The grey faded away and the colours of the temple lit the world and the sounds of Jaha and Octavia talking flooded back to her.

Lexa's eyes focused on the pool in front of her, the fish still circling each other. The warm energy that had been flowing through her tattoos had dissipated and Lexa looked up to see both Jaha and Octavia. They were now sat on the furs played out on the ground watching her with interest.

Jaha remained silent whilst Octavia beamed at her, "Your tattoos lit up again but you didn't set fire to anything… Did you do it?"

"I did," Lexa smiled with a nod, "And I met Becca."

"The previous Avatar? What an exciting meeting." Jaha's eyes were sparkling. Lexa smiled, but frowned as she mentally replayed her conversation with the past Avatar.

Octavia pulled her up off her feet, snapping her out of her thoughts. "Are you going to try again? Because that was pretty impressive."

"I don't think so," Lexa chuckled then turned to Jaha with a small nod, "Thank you for your help."

"Anytime, Lexa, please don't hesitate to return."

With another nod in his direction Lexa followed Octavia back out into the cold evening air. She shuddered at the drop in temperature and looked around at the empty streets.

"It's later than I thought. How long was I there?"

"A while," Octavia nodded, "It's probably too late to start water bending today. We should go and find Clarke and tell her everything!"

"Lead the way."

Despite the layers she was wearing the evening air still seeped in and by the time the two of them returned to the healing rooms Lexa was starting to shiver. Her leathers were just as warm as the furs she had been borrowing but even so it did little for the snowy tundra.

Octavia directed her to a section she hadn't seen before. The rooms were larger and placed further inside, no doubt for better warmth for the patients. She led Lexa to the furthest room at the end of the hallway and pushed open the door.

The room was circular and twice the size of the one Lexa had been staying in, and it was lit by the roaring fire in the corner. Three people huddled around the bed looked up at their entrance. Bellamy nodded to his sister and Clarke greeted them both with a smile but Lexa didn't recognise the third man dressed in all green of Earth Kingdom clothing. As she and Octavia drew closer to the bed they finally got a better look at the person occupying it.

The girl was no older than Lexa, adorned in Earth Kingdom clothing with makeshift furs, and her leg was supported by extra furs. She grinned up at the new arrivals.

"Come to see the show?" She snarkily questioned.

"Lexa, Octavia, this is Raven," Clarke snorted, "She is fluent in sarcasm."

"That's not true. I cover all elements of being awesome."

The man snorted and rolled his eyes which earned him a kick with Raven's good leg.

"And that's Lincoln, they travelled together." Clarke introduced the man.

"What's wrong with your leg?" Octavia butted in before Lexa could stop her.

Bellamy shot her a warning look but Raven just shrugged, "Injured my back during an Earth bending tournament. Doc reckons I'll be right as rain."

"My mother," Clarke rolled her eyes, "thinks you could make a decent recovery, not full, if you rest here for a few weeks and proceed to rest when returning to the Earth nation."

Lexa followed the conversation with rapt attention but perked up at the mention of the Earth Kingdom, "You'll be returning in a few weeks? Where about are you from?"

"Ba Sing Se," Lincoln supplied, "We would like to stay here longer but we can't afford to be away too long at the moment. We need to join the others in the underground movement."

"Underground movement for what?"

"Defence against the Fire Nation."

Silence filled the room and all eyes were on Lexa. She gaped at Lincoln, who only then seems to register the colours of the clothes she is wearing.

"Wait… You're-"

"What do you mean defence? The Fire Nation would never attack," Lexa spat out angrily. Though even as she said it her mind shifted to her aunt and she knew that truthfully she would do exactly that.

"Fire Lord Nia declared war against Non-Benders and those who would defend them," Lincoln shook his head in confusion, "How could you not know any of this?"

Lexa was completely stunned that all she could do was stare back at him, speechless. First her aunt assassinated her parents, attempted to kill her and now she's declaring war. Was this her plan all along? Were her own family merely obstacles in her way as she aimed for the throne?

Clarke seemed to sense her anger because she placed a hand on her arm in an attempt to calm her down. She half stepped in front of Lexa creating a barrier between her and Lincoln.

"Lexa was travelling and has been here since, when she left everything was peaceful. We are a bit isolated from the other nations, you see, so nobody has heard anything… When did this happen?"

"The day before we left and the people have rallied a resistance group almost instantly," Lincoln said as he tore his eyes away from Lexa and instead looked at Clarke, "We need to be back in time to defend Ba Sing Se."

"My people aren't killers," Lexa snarled, more to herself than at Lincoln. She had to believe it. This can't be happening. He had to be lying.

She attempted to move around the blonde but Clarke pushed her back. She didn't want Lexa to do anything she might regret and Lincoln looked as though he could put up a strong fight if she were to lash out.

"Maybe not, but Nia is, and she's heading for Ba Sing Se."

 **Reviews are always appreciated and please come visit us on tumblr!**


	5. BOOK ONE: CHAPTER FIVE

**For anyone that follows us on tumblr (if you haven't seen it already) we have posted new fanart of the book cover and two pieces of Clarke so go take a look! :)**

 **Also soon I will be posting a poll for readers to vote on which idea they would like to see as the next fanart piece!**

 **Please come vote and talk to us we love hearing from you all!**

BOOK ONE: CHAPTER FIVE

"Lexa."

Clarke's voice managed to cut through the dark thoughts that cluttered her mind, but Lexa ignored her as she tore through the water tribe to her room. The door slammed against the wall with the force of her anger but she didn't bother to close it as she threw her remaining items onto the bed and rummaged around to find a pack.

Even when Clarke entered Lexa didn't look up from what she was doing. The water-bender watched the Avatar's movements with wide, fearful eyes.

"Lexa stop," She moved forward and grasped Lexa's arm but she yanked herself away, "Lexa please look at me."

Lexa's body shook as she lifted the armour onto the furs that covered her bed and Clarke knew she was struggling to keep control. Clarke forcefully pulled Lexa into a hug. At first Lexa attempted to escape her embrace but as Clarke tightened her grip the negative energy left her body and Lexa slumped further into her arms.

They both sunk to the ground as Clarke ran her hand gently up and down Lexa's back.

"It's okay," She whispered into Lexa's dark curls, "It's okay to be angry." She felt Lexa nod into her shoulder.

The two knelt on the floor, wrapped in each other's arms as Clarke continued to soothe her until she slowly pulled out of Clarke's hold. Lexa lifted her eyes and Clarke recoiled slightly at her emerald eyes ablaze with anger.

"Those are my people Clarke."

"I know."

"She's using them," Lexa snarled, "They don't want war, I know, I grew up there."

"I know Lexa, I know," Clarke said as she ran a hand gently over Lexa's cheek, "But what were you going to do? Charge her armies? Assassinate her?"

"Yes? I don't know. I'll think of something. I _have_ to do something." Clarke nodded slowly and watched as Lexa forced herself off the floor and went back to packing; she opened her chest and began emptying it in a rushed manner.

"I understand Lexa, I really do, but Nia isn't a fool. She has already tried to kill you once and probably the only reason she's now attacking is because she thinks you're dead. You're the Avatar, you have the power to stop her, but right now you're not thinking straight and if you go into this war you will end up dead."

"I'm the Avatar."

"An Avatar that currently only knows fire bending. We haven't even started water yet and you're far off from learning earth and air."

"I won't stand by whilst she tears the nation apart and uses my people to destroy everyone else," Lexa snapped.

"No one is asking you too," Clarke stood from the ground and stepped closer to her, "But Nia has only just declared war and it won't be won in a day."

"Clarke," Lexa shook her head, "The sooner I leave-"

"The sooner Nia learns her plan has failed," Clarke grasped her arms desperately as Lexa pulled her sash from the chest, "Right now you have the time to learn the other elements. Once Nia learns you're alive she'll send assassins after you again and speed up her war. Right now she's taking her time because she thinks she has it. Take this opportunity." Lexa stared back at her blankly and for a moment Clarke's heart drops as her mind shifted through the imaginary scenarios of Lexa continuing packing and leaving her behind.

"Okay," Lexa nods.

Clarke almost choked on her breath as Lexa drops her sash back into the chest, "Okay?"

"Okay. I'll stay."

Clarke stepped back from Lexa, her vision blurred as she smiled. Lexa only watched Clarke and despite agreeing to stay, she radiated pent up rage.

"But when Lincoln and Raven leave for Ba Sing Se I'm going with them."

Clarke nodded. She had expected that much at least, but it didn't mean she wasn't disappointed to hear that Lexa really would be leaving, eventually.

"Let's start now then."

"Start what?" Lexa blinked in confusion.

"Water bending," Clarke raised an eyebrow, "We don't have much time so we should start now."

Without waiting for conformation, Clarke dragged Lexa out and back down to the now deserted training area. The ice was tinted a rosy orange as the sun set, stars faintly twinkled above them. Clarke led Lexa to a section of the training grounds where a pool of water was nearby; part of the training area exclusively for water benders.

Taking several steps away from her new student, Clarke took a breath and then twisted her hands in circles. She felt the energy of the water and ice beneath her feet as she flowed through the different stances. Soon the water from the pool rose up and streamed over to Clarke, following the movements of her hands. Clarke manipulated the water, and with each motion the liquid obeyed her commands, it looked as though she danced with the element instead to controlling it.

Lexa was awed at the calmness of the movements. When Clarke finished, the water fell in a circle around her. She turned to Lexa and with an encouraging smile, indicated for her to prepare.

Clarke knew Lexa would find water bending hard considering the elemental differences between fire and water however she really wasn't expecting her to struggle as much as she did. Though Lexa's determination didn't waver once, Clarke could tell that as the sky turned red in the sunrise, the lack of results was starting to wear down on her.

As the sun peaked out from behind the distant mountains and a small crowd of children grew on the edge of the training area Lexa finally managed to pull a small wave of water from the pool. She didn't let it faze her as she went into the next form and manipulated the water further. The children began to clap and cheer at her achievements.

As Lexa went through the last stance she lifted her head and Clarke met Lexa's grin with one of her own. Clarke laughed as Lexa went from the beginning again, though this time with more confidence and certainty in her movements.

Clarke sat and watched as several groups of children begin their daily training routine alongside Lexa. She can't help but smile at the peacefulness of it as the sun rises behind them and the rays glisten through the rillets of water moving through the air.

The sound of approaching steps forces Clarke to tear her gaze from Lexa, who was deep in concentration as she listen to a young girl explain another movement to her, to see Octavia sitting down beside her. The younger Blake sibling snorted at the sight of Lexa being directed by children and lightly nudged Clarke's shoulder with her own.

"When these children become masters, and start teaching their own students, they can boast about teaching the Avatar who was twice their age."

"I know," Clarke laughed as she watched one of her elder students, Kiara, hit Lexa in the face with a cold burst of water, "She'll catch up soon enough though."

Octavia noded and watched quietly on from Clarke's side; Clarke turned to look at her friend when she noticed the dip in her shoulders and the furrowed brow.

"What is it?"

Octavia's looks up at her sadly and lets out a sigh, "Bell's leaving."

Clarke gapes at her in shock, "What?"

"Bellamy is leaving," She repeats, "He decided late last night after hearing Lincoln and Raven talking about war. Apparently the guy in charge of the underground movement to stand against Nia is recruiting soldiers in the Earth Kingdom and Bellamy wants to join the cause."

"Are you going with him?"

"I was considering it," Octavia admitted, "But Bell doesn't want me to go with him and they're struggling for room in the boats as it is… But without Bell here there isn't much keeping me in the water tribe anymore."

"When is he leaving?"

"Now. I actually came to get you, thought you might want to say goodbye."

Clarke nodded and stood with Octavia. Lexa looked up and met Clarke's eye, she merely gave a nod when Clark indicated she was leaving and turned back to the children. Clarke stopped and watched her laugh and joke with the children, and for a moment she smiled softly before she allowed herself to be led away.

Turning away she walked beside Octavia and together they made their way across the snowy village towards the gate where the boats were currently being prepared for the long journey.

When the two arrived a large group of warriors were gathered around the boats and saying goodbye their families and friends, who made a crowd on the docks. They found Bellamy loading packs into a boat with Atom and Murphy.

Bellamy looked up at their approach and smiled warmly. He nodded to the others to finish packing and stepped to the side where he pulled Octavia in for a big hug.

"I'll miss you O."

"I'll miss you too Bell," She mumbled into his neck.

Clarke watched them and felt a wave of sadness she didn't expect wash over her. When Bellamy pulled away he shot Clarke a smile mixed with a pleading look.

"Take care of her for me?"

"Of course," Clarke nodded as Octavia rolled her eyes.

Ignoring his sister, Bellamy stepped away from Octavia and gave Clarke a departing hug as well.

"Take care of yourself too."

"And you, Bellamy." He pulled back slightly and smiled at Clarke.

"I'll be fine, you know me," He quickly glanced over at Octavia, who was saying goodbye to Murphy and Atom, then turned back, "I was being serious about you looking after her. I won't be around and Octavia thinks she can take on the world."

Clarke gazed at him sympathetically, "She's stronger than you give her credit for. Instead of trying to shield her from everything maybe you should just trust her?"

Bellamy nodded and shot her a smile but she could tell he hadn't listened to a word she said. Before Clarke could call him out on it Octavia was back and pulling her brother in for another hug. Shaking her head, Clarke stepped away to give the pair and spotted someone she didn't expect packing a small boat alone.

"Jaha?" She came to a stop beside him and frowned as he looked up at her with a smile.

"Clarke! I didn't expect to see you here,"

"I was just saying goodbye to Bellamy," Clarke indicated to where the Blake siblings were still huddled together. She inclined her head as Jaha stepped out of the boat to collect the last pack, "I didn't realise you were leaving as well,"

"I wasn't going to but then I realised these men and women need faith when they go to war," He stopped what he was doing and looked back up at Clarke, "There isn't anything left for me in the water tribe now. I need to go, travel, learn and see things I never got the chance to see. I want to help in any way I can with this war."

Clarke nodded in understanding. Jaha has lost his family, barely has any friends here and did the same thing every day. She could understand the need to leave and change things in his life, and find a meaning to it through helping her people spiritually as they join forces against Nia.

"It's a shame you can't stay and teach Lexa more about the spirit world."

"Well I don't claim to be an expert. Still, she's done the most important thing which is making contact with her past self; they can teach her the rest." Jaha smiled, "In any case I don't think this is the last we'll see of each other. We'll meet again, I'm sure of it."

Clarke reached out her hand out for him to take, "May we meet again."

"May we meet again." He clasped her hand in farewell.

As the boats sailed out in formation Clarke and Octavia stood watching from the wall. They waved as Bellamy went passed and watched on in silence as each boat slowly disappeared into the white landscape.

Octavia turned to Clarke, "What are you going to do now?"

"What do you mean?"

"There's nothing here for me," Octavia shrugged, "Bellamy can't stop me from leaving. When Lexa leaves with Lincoln and Raven I'm going with them."

Clarke opened her mouth but then closed it. What would she do? A part of her wanted to go but her mother was still here in the water tribe, she couldn't abandon her, "I don't know…"

"Oh come on," Octavia turned fully to stare at her in dis belief, "What's holding you back? Anyone with eyes can see you and Lexa care about each other."

"She's a friend," Clarke shrugged it off, "Of course I care for her."

"I'm your friend," Octavia stressed, "the way you and Lexa act around each other is something else. I'm not stupid and maybe you don't want to admit how you feel but you can't tell me you're just going to let her walk away?" When Clarke said nothing and continued to stare into the distance the younger girl just let out a groan of frustration, "I'm not going to tell you how you feel Clarke but you're either extremely naive or you are blind."

Clarke shook her head, "I don't know how I feel Octavia and even if I did, there's no guarantee Lexa feels the same. Unlike you, I do still have family here."

"Rude," Octavia snapped, "You have one parent here, the other is out there," She pointed over the wall, "The water tribe is only half of who you are, don't you want to know the other half? Clarke, your mother has people here, Kane, Callie, Jackson, Sinclair… She won't be alone. You deserve to be happy and to live how you want to live it."

She stared at Clarke and could see the conflict on her face. Octavia softened her gaze and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, "We need you," Octavia said softly and smiled when Clarke looked up at her, "If you need to live selflessly then consider that. We. Need. You."

Clarke looked back at her in silence. Octavia couldn't tell if she was thinking over her words or not but the doubt and worry in her eyes was clear, "Lexa needs you too, though I doubt she'd admit it… You're the only one that's managed to calm her down before she loses control. And I think you need her. I haven't seen you this happy since when Wells was alive… You need each other."

Octavia watched Clarke think it over for a moment before deciding she'd said enough. Clarke needed time to think it all over and, with a nod she turned and walked away quietly, leaving Clarke to her thoughts.

Clarke was left standing alone, watching the sun move slowly across the sky. She didn't know how long she stood there. But she knew she was dizzy with everything Octavia says spinning in her mind. Clarke knew she wanted to go, and her mother wouldn't be alone if she was to leave. What held her back?

Clarke finally walks down from the wall when the afternoon wind picked up. Clarke doesn't fully expect Lexa to still be there when she returned to the training ground, but she found her still being taught by the younger members of the tribe.

It's clear that, despite her initial struggle, Lexa really was a determined student. Clarke wondered if that's how she became a fire bending master at such a young age, because watching her now as she bends with such concentration, listening to someone half her size and age, Clarke realised the level of respect and determination Lexa has. Other members of the tribe, and even visitors, had often looked down upon or ignored the children. A lot of water bending masters in the tribe refused to teach them until they reached a certain age, which is why it came down to people like Clarke to teach them. Yet, here Lexa was listening eagerly; she the student and the children the masters. It's a level of respect Clarke has never seen bestowed upon these children and she wondered briefly if that's why they have become so attached to her.

In that moment, as she watched Lexa interact with them, Clarke feels the tight ache in her chest and a shockwave travels through her body. Clarke realised that she _does_ care for Lexa, deeply. Is that what she feared? The Avatar, in a world where people are actively trying to kill her… Clarke swallowed down the lump in her throat...no, she doesn't fear falling for Lexa… She fears for Lexa…

Taking a shaky breath she steps back slowly from the training ground and slips away towards the medical block before Lexa notices her. Clarke walks fast in a daze, pushing through small crowds of people and not hearing their sounds of protest. She doesn't even realise where she's heading until she pushes past the door into a small work room. Her mother looked up at her entrance, her mouth opens to ask what's wrong, but she didn't as her mothering instincts knew that something was wrong, because a look of understanding crosses her face. Abby stands from the desk and pulls Clarke into a hug.

She willingly falls into her mother's arms and takes deep breath to steady her breathing. Abby just stands there, holding her, rubbing her back soothingly and waits for Clarke to speak.

It took a while for Clarke to calm down and when she does, she pulls back only slightly to look up at her mother.

"I don't know if I can stay."

"I know," Abby smiled as she ran a hand through Clarke's hair, "I didn't think you would."

"Why?"

"When they brought Lexa in after she fainted from being in the avatar state you wouldn't leave her side" Abby wiped away a stray tear the trickled down her daughters cheek, "I can't imagine you leaving her side now."

"But what about you?"

"My biggest regret is not going with your father when he needed to return home… I don't want you to have the same regrets. Don't worry about me. I _will_ miss you but don't make that a reason for you to stay."

"You want me to go? Really?!" Clarke asked wide eyed.

"I want you to be happy," Abby leant forward to kiss her forehead, "That's all I've ever wanted for you. I believe Lexa will be happy to have you by her side throughout her journey."

Clarke pulled out of her mother's hold, "There are so many people that want her dead now… and if Nia knew she was alive…"

Abby watched her with a gentle smile, "Clarke, I don't know what's going to happen with this war, all that is certain is that nobody will be able to hide from it. If you believe that Lexa can stop it, then help her. She'll need your support more than ever." She watched Clarke nod slowly but there was still a form of doubt on her face, "What's wrong?"

Clarke let out a sigh and glanced down at the watch still strapped to her wrist, "Is there a chance I'll meet him?"

"Possibly, though Ba Sing Se is big and he may be off travelling."

"If I do find him," She said slowly, "What would you want me to tell him?"

"He's your father, you can tell him as much or as little as you want."

Clarke stepped forward again and hugged Abby, "Thank you."

Lexa had seen Clarke leave training area. She had just looked up briefly from what one of the young students was saying to see a sliver of blonde hair disappear around the corner. Instantly Lexa had apologised to the children before rushing after Clarke, however when she turned the corner she couldn't see any sign of her anywhere.

Not finding Clarke in her own room, Lexa made her way up towards the medical centre, she scouted each tent, trying to find her. She didn't understand what had made Clarke leave but she wanted to help if she could.

When she reached Raven's room she found it empty aside from sarcastic traveller. She smirked up at Lexa, who opened her mouth to apologise but Raven cut her off.

"Looking for someone else?"

"Yes, I'm sorry," Lexa swallowed and turned to leave but Raven called her back.

"You don't have to go; I'm getting pretty bored alone in here."

Lexa looked back to the door and bit her lip. Raven seemed to read her thoughts because she let out a sigh, "You're looking for Clarke?"

"Yes… I don't suppose you haven't seen her?"

"Not today," Raven shook her head, and then nodded to the chair next to her bed, "But I'm due a check soon so she'll be back, you can wait for her."

Lexa considered leaving to search for her, then realised that maybe Clarke didn't want to be found. With a nod, she walked over and sat beside Raven.

"Where is everyone?" she asked.

"They left. Lincoln went on a tour with that Octavia girl leaving me here alone."

"That's…" Lexa trailed off not sure what to say.

Raven just laughed at the confusion on her face, "Chivalry isn't dead."

Lexa smiled and watched the girl opposite chuckle lightly. She had only ever met people from the Earth kingdom that visited the fire nation, merchants and travellers at best, with the occasional Earth bender.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"How did you get your injury?"

Raven seemed surprised by the question and Lexa thought she wouldn't answer for a moment, "I was training, I'm an Earth bender, but there was an accident and I became trapped, not for long, but it was enough to have damaged some nerves in my leg."

"Abby and Clarke are talented healers."

"They are," Raven nodded, "I already feel so much better. A few more sessions and I should be good to go."

Lexa was surprised to hear she planned to leave so soon, "You won't stay for more?"

"My injury can't be healed fully and though the sessions will help with movement it won't completely be the same. I have to get back and help with the underground movement back home, this injury won't stop me from doing that."

Raven was determined not to let her wounds hold her back and for that Lexa admired her. She had been cocky and full of sarcasm during their first meeting but now Lexa was seeing a different side, a side she could relate to.

"This underground movement… Is it mainly benders?"

"Actually no," Raven shook her head slowly, "I met Lincoln through them, he's a non bender, and the movement is mostly non-benders. I still think the only reason they let me join is because my inventions are almost better than my bending."

Lexa grinned at her, "You invent things?"

"Sure, those metal death traps you call ships? I helped design them. We use a similar style for tanks and trains in the Earth Kingdom."

"How long have you been inventing things?"

"Since I was a child," Raven shrugged and then smiled as if a memory came to her, "I used to climb out of the window each morning to escape my mother and sneak into University lectures. School was too easy for me."

"What does the Earth King think of all this?"

"Our king stepped down, we have a Queen now, and she wants to stay out of it."

"Stay out of it?" Lexa frowned, "Nia wants to wipe out non-benders and that includes her people. What do you mean she wants to stay out of it?"

"She's a pacifist. She'd probably hand them over if she thought it'd save everyone else, _hence_ underground movement."

Lexa growled, "So she'll sit back and let Nia take some of her people rather than fight to defend them?"

Raven nodded. A burning anger flickered in Lexa. How could this Queen _abandon_ her own people for the sake of a few? Non-benders make up almost half the population of the Earth Kingdom, but she would stand aside and let them die for the sake of not having to fight at all. Lexa wasn't a stranger to sacrifice in a battle but this was different, this Queen would not fight for her people. That isn't sacrifice _that_ is cowardice.

The sound of the door opening brought Lexa back to reality and she forced the anger back as she looked up to see Clarke standing there. She looked shocked to see Lexa and she feared that Clarke still wasn't ready to speak with her, something was clearly on her mind.

"I can go," Lexa said as she stood up to leave.

"No, no," Clarke said quickly, "I actually wanted to talk to you… in private."

Lexa blinked in shock as Raven spoke loudly from behind her, "If that's a subtle hint for me to leave I'll have to politely decline on the case of me _incapable_ to move."

Clarke chuckled, "No, you're fine Raven, we'll go."

" _Fantastic_."

"Bye Raven," Lexa called over her shoulder with a roll of her eyes as she followed Clarke out the door.

They were silent as Clarke lead the way inside Lexa's room. The Avatar sat down slowly on the furs whilst watching Clarke carefully. The blonde was biting her lip and didn't seem to know quite what to do or say.

"Clarke? Are you okay? I saw you run off earlier…"

"Oh," Clarke's shoulders dropped and she let out a long breath, "You saw that…"

"What's happened? Have I done something?" Lexa's eyes widened, "You can tell me if I have."

"You haven't done anything," Clarke shook her head, "I realised something that… I've known for a while but didn't want to admit. I guess I panicked slightly."

"Panicked?"

Lexa looked confused as she watched Clarke struggle with her words. She wanted to help her, if she really was struggling with something Lexa had done then she would change that.

"I care about you," Clarke gasped out as she tilted her head up to the ceiling, "Probably more than I should and I don't completely know how I feel all the time because everything feels so complicated and calm at the same time with you. I don't know if you feel the same way, it's okay if you don't, but I just need to know where we stand because you're supposed to be leaving soon and I want to go with you but-"

"Clarke!"

The blonde took in a deep breath and realised that Lexa had been saying her name for a while. She had been so busy looking at the ceiling that she hadn't even realised that Lexa had come to stand in front of her.

Lexa was smiling softly at her as she took her hands in her own and Clarke held her breath as Lexa began to speak, "Breathe…"

"I was rambling…" Clarke scanned Lexa's face, though she still feel a sense of panic there was a calmness that Lexa brought over her just by being in her presence.

"Yes but I understood what you said."

"It's okay if you don't feel the same," Clarke said quickly.

"I don't," Lexa shook her head and Clark felt her heart jolt but then Lexa jumped forward and tightened her hold on her hand, "I don't feel the same way because the way you make me feel is different. You can calm me even when I'm on the edge; you managed to bring me back from the avatar state… That was the only time I've ever felt true fear but you were there. I care for you Clarke, deeply, and I want you to come with me more than anything. But I also want you to be happy."

"Going with you would make me happy," Clarke said softly.

Lexa smiled and her eyes flickered down to Clarke's lips. She felt her heart jump and a rush of excitement course through her as Lexa inched closer, but as she did her eyes lifted again to Clarke's, as if asking for permission. Clarke felt another wave of affection wash over her as closed her eyes in silent approval. Just as they both learnt forward to close the distance a scream sounded from outside followed by an explosion that knocked them both to the ground.

Lexa managed to pull Clarke on top of her to catch her fall and they both let out a cry as the walls of snow and ice fell to their right side and everything came crashing down.

Clarke opened her eyes to see burst of flames in the distance and wave of panic washed over her. Forcing herself off of Lexa she stumbled back onto her feet and turned to Lexa who was just getting her bearings. Holding out her hand she helped Lexa stand back up.

Without hesitation, Lexa grabbed her sword from a pile of her belongings and unsheathed the blade. Clarke looked back over to the source of the screams in the distance.

"Is it Nia?"

"I don't know," Lexa growled as she grasped Clarke's hand tightly in hers and gently coerced the healer to move away from the collapsing building. As soon as they were outside, four figures draped in black appeared before them, flamed danced in their palms and smoke rose from smouldering ruins. Clarke was forced behind Lexa. The Avatar, former princess of the Fire Nation, raised her sword and snarled, "Nightbloods."


	6. BOOK ONE: CHAPTER SIX

**So it's here! Finally, sorry for the late update but we wanted this one to be perfect for you! Hope you enjoy it :)**

BOOK ONE: CHAPTER SIX

"Nightbloods."

Clarke froze and stared back at the covered faces of the assassins. Lexa hadn't said much about them but she knew enough to know that this would be a fight of life and death… The Nightbloods were here to finish off a job and they will destroy the water tribe without hesitation.

One of the Nightbloods sped forward and sent a flurry of punches and kicks; a wave of gold and red flames erupted from the Nightblood and billowed towards the two. Clarke moved to stand beside Lexa and pulled up a protective wall of ice. The flames hit the ice, dissipating into sparks of yellow. Clarke manipulated her ice wall back to water and pushed it forward in quick succession; the water pummelled the Nightblood and threw them back. Lexa jumped forward and attacked with her golden flames. One on one against a Nightblood, she deflected attacks and struck with her own. Flames surrounded the two; Lexa dodged the assassin's kick to her head and returned a wave of water, knocking them to the ground.

Quickly Lexa turned to Clarke and grasped her hand leading her away from the fight- she had to get her to safety. But Clarke pulled her in the opposite direction, toward the fighting.

"We need to help them!"

Lexa nodded and they ran towards the centre of the battle ground. Before them was the sight of chaos. People bustled away the elders and young, and the injured were dragged or carried away from the carnage. The Nightbloods fought like demons. The warriors of the tribe struggled against them with water, ice and bone and steel weaponry.

A section of the main wall that was used to form the gate was now a pile of melted ice and rubble. The bow of metal ships could be seen on the other side of the broken wall. More Nightbloods disembarked and pushed back the water tribe forces.

Clarke cried out as she saw her mother alone fending off four Nightbloods at once and at the sight of more Nightbloods pouring over the wall. She realised, with a sinking heart, that there were too many.

Lexa saw what Clarke saw and turning to her she gave her hand a gentle squeeze, drawing her attention. She smiled reassuringly, "Go and help your mother. Try and hold them back, I'll go to the wall."

Clarke looked as though she wanted to argue but instead gave a nod,

"Be safe," She squeezed Lexa's hand back, before untwining their fingers so they could go their separate ways.

"And you," Lexa leant forward and kissed her cheek gently before racing towards the wall.

Clarke watched her go then refocused back to the fight. She ran through the fight towards her mother; keeping an eye out for Ocatavia and the others amidst the clash of elements. Flames were blasted in her direction and she blocked them with ice and shot back water at her attacker. She approached her mother. Her heart pounded against her rib cage as adrenaline coursed through her veins; a Nightblood noticed her approach and greeted her with attacks. Clarke ducked down and slid under the burst of flame that was targeted at her.

She rolled back onto her feet and manipulated the water. She attacked her assailant by whipping the stream of water around their ankle before hitting them again in the back with a wave of water, throwing them back. Not waiting to see where the Nightblood landed Clarke turned to the others. Her mother was barely holding her own against the trained killers.

Abby brought up a burst of water up to block an attack as Clarke ran to her. They stood back to back, surrounded by the fiery assassins cloaked in black.

A burst of flames roared towards Clarke from her left and she just blocked it with an ice wall before it was melted back by a second attack. Growling in frustration Clarke flicked her wrist, catching the fire bender around the ankle with a water whip and, with a striking blow, threw him back into two oncoming attackers.

"Clarke!"

She turned briefly to see Octavia running towards her with two other bending students, Harper and Monroe, who both split away from Octavia and attacked the two remaining fire benders. Clarke found an opening which gave her the opportunity to pull Abby back with Octavia and regroup.

"What the hell is going on?" Octavia's eyes widened and she just managed to duck as a ball of fire was sent to where her head had been a second before. She turned and the trio ran towards cover.

"They must have snuck past the blind spot from the mountain," Abby nodded, "Who are they?"

Clarke's eyes flickered off to where Lexa had disappeared. "Fire Nation assassins. They're here for Lexa."

"And they're happily destroy the village whilst they're here by the looks of things," Octavia growled, "Clarke, what do we do?"

They ran behind cover of a building that hadn't been completely devoured by flames, and the remaining forces of the water tribe too stood and crouched against the wall, sheltered from the assailants.

Her eyes flickered in surprise as both Octavia and her mother turned to look at her for guidance but almost instantly she steeled herself and reeled off her plan, "Lexa can handle herself; she's going to try and push them back from the boats. We need to be here to keep them away from civilians. Our aim is to encircle the Nightbloods" She turned to Abby, who was watching her with a mixture of pride and slight shock, "I think you should go and help the wounded."

"I will when the biggest threat to them is taken care of. You need as many fighters as possible." Her mother was defiant in her decision so Clarke merely gave her a nod before moving to peek out from their position.

The remaining benders were attempting to stop the Nightbloods from breaking their defence but the occasional one managed to get through and head towards the village. She could see Harper and Monroe now expertly positioned on the roofs above them to cut off any that broke through. What they needed to do now was force the Nightbloods back.

"Alright," Clarke called up to the two girls, "I want you both down here, in the line of defence. We're going to work together to build our own wall." Harper and Monroe nodded and clambered down the building.

The two reached the ground and Clarke lead the way forward to fall into step beside the water benders working against the Nightbloods. Kane looked up at her approach. At first he looked as though he would argue against her, but a blocked attack forced him to shoot her a grateful look.

"Together," Clarke yelled over the sounds of fighting to the other benders. They all nodded their agreement and waited for Clarke's lead. In sync, they fell into a curved line, forcing the Nightbloods back towards the outer wall.

Taking a breath, Clarke closed her eyes momentarily, before carefully bending the water up into a protective barrier. Seemingly the other water tribe benders understood her plan and, with Octavia falling into step with Clarke, they added water strength to her wall.

Holding up the water with her right hand, Clarke dropped into another stance and flicked her left foot around before pushing out and forcing the water to harden into ice. She pushed again with both hands this time and forced the water back closer to the Nightbloods.

The water benders were in sync now as they formed one unit, one wall, and forced the Nightbloods into a retreat.

Lexa glanced back and watched with a small smile as the group of water benders followed Clarke's lead. She was certainly level headed when it came to dealing with intense situations and she had faith that Clarke could handle herself.

She halted when the sight on the other side of the wall came into view. There were three fire nation ships waiting silently in the distance. The Nightbloods currently inside the walls had clearly been only the first wave, there were more coming.

"Shit," Lexa mumbled. Nia hadn't just sent a small force; she had sent the entire Nightblood battalion.

Her mind ran quickly through the ideas, she was new to water bending but maybe there was a way she could force all three ships back before the Nightbloods could unleash their full attack. Nodding encouragement to herself, Lexa closed her eyes.

Slowing her heart rate down, she held out her hands and her breathing fell into sync with the movements of the waves. This is what Clarke had meant when she said to feel the water as an extension of herself. There was energy amongst the waves, energy she could push and pull, no matter the size.

Just as she prepared herself, but the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. That was her first warning. The second was the sound of drawing metal.

Lexa's eyes snapped open she reached for her sword and unsheathed it; her hands as quick as lightning. She twirled around and met her attacker in a clash of steel.

The Nightblood in front of her was dressed in all black like the others, their face completely hidden. However, unlike the others, they were using a sword. A rare choice for a Nightblood since all of them could bend fire.

Eyes widening in realisation, Lexa struck out with her foot, kicking the fire bender back. The Nightblood stumbled, blocking the worst of her attack with their hand. Holding the blade steadily in one hand she sent a burst of flames from her other just as her opponent steadied themselves.

There was no time to think and Lexa watched in shock as the assassin dropped their sword as they brought their hands up to defend against the fire. They cut the flames away easily, but not before Lexa saw her golden flames consumed by fire of cobalt.

Lexa sheathed her blade and raised her hands and shifted her body into a fire bending stance and narrowed her eyes, "Ontari."

The Nightblood raised a hand and pulled the hood and shroud from their face. Lexa stared back into her cousins cold eyes, but found she wasn't shocked at all to find her standing there on that wall. Nia would use her own children for her dirty work.

"Your mother must really want me dead to send the whole Nightblood army," Lexa snarled, "I'm honoured."

Ontari smirked at her and let out a light chuckle as she fell into her own stance. The two benders stood there, neither willing to make the first move yet both gauging their opponent.

"My mother has no idea we're here. She wants you gone but not enough to do anything about it. However she was very happy to hear you were missing in that freak of a snow storm."

Lexa closed her eyes briefly with a groan, "Of course your mother wouldn't be the one stupid enough to send royal assassins to kill another royal. It seemed juvenile, even for her."

"Yet you believed it was her anyway."

"It was you," Lexa shook her head; "You were the one who attacked the ship that night and tried to _kill_ me!"

"It was a shame I didn't finish the job."

" _You_ killed Anya."

Ontari merely shrugged, "Collateral damage, my dear cousin. I don't know at full what the fate of the others on the ship were. Enough about that, I'm here to tie loose ends. To end you."

"You're only here to cover up your mistake." Ontari's eyes flashed with anger and Lexa knew she was right, "You thought you'd be a hero by being the one to remove the Avatar from your mother's path and gain acceptance whilst you're at it, but then you realised your plan had failed… So you came all this way to make sure she never found out what you did? You're running from your own mother."

"Only one of us is running!" Ontari snapped and she kicked out with a blue jet of fire that narrowly missed Lexa as she spun out of the way, "You've been alive all this time and yet not once did you confront my mother, you just stayed hidden away and isolated from the fighting; some Avatar you are. You're a coward."

Lexa faltered. Ontari may be a product of what her mother had made, but that didn't mean she wasn't smart, nor have a mind of her own. She was aware of how Lexa's own people saw her.

Ontari seemed to guess where Lexa's thoughts were because let a small smirk grace her lips, "It was too easy convincing the Nightbloods to take you out. Only a handful put up a resistance but they were dealt with quite easily. _You_ abandoned your people and my mother offered them a new world. Of course, they were only too willing to follow her."

"My people don't want war."

"But they're not _your_ people anymore. You're the Avatar, you don't have people anymore. The Nightbloods follow me, I'm their new commander, and the people of the fire nation follow my mother, because _she_ didn't turn her back on them." Ontari spat out her words, each syllable coated with venom.

"My mother and father loved our people," Lexa growled, "And the nation adored them. Anything your mother has to offer them would only tarnish my parent's memories."

Ontari seemed to realise she had stumbled upon a sensitive issue, "And yet… they were only too willing to follow their new fire lord into war."

Lexa felt the anger burning in her stomach flickering into energy. She gasped as the surge caused a flash of electricity to travel through her. Ontari was trying to anger her into the Avatar state.

"Stop stalling," Lexa snarled and she instantly kicked out several bursts of flames in succession followed by a punch.

Ontari's reflexes kept her ahead of the strikes as she ducked in between each, pushing the last attack aside with her own bending. Before Lexa had even finished her last strike she was retaliating with her own powerful blows.

Lexa spun in motion as she pulled a jet of water up to block Ontari's strike. She continued the movement round and sent a strike of ice towards her. Ontari melted them easily and struck out at the same time Lexa sent her own. Their fists collided in mid air and power from the flames sent them both back.

Lexa steadied herself from falling over the wall's edge and looked up in time to see Ontari running across the wall towards her. The Nightblood jumped and flipped in midair, sending a spiral of flames dancing towards her; ducking under them Lexa propelled a wave of fire to where Ontari had been aiming to land, causing the girl to propel herself back.

The two stood facing each other, watching carefully for the next move. Lexa's eyes shifted to the ships where the second was now preparing its assault. She was running out of time.

The Nightbloods weren't going to fall back as easily as Clarke had hoped. Just as quickly as they gained the upper hand they lost it. More Nightbloods seemed to appear and suddenly they were struggling to hold them back.

Clarke let out a small cry as she watched Harper crumple to the ground from a particularly powerful blow. Angry, she shot projectiles of ice at the Nightblood. The fire bender let out a small scream as they were flung forcefully back.

Octavia was beside Clarke and holding her own well. Her mother had long since disappeared into the fray and Clarke could only hope that she was safe.

"There aren't enough of us," Octavia voiced Clarke's fears as the realisation seemed to dawn on her too.

The number of trained water benders in their tribe had always been slim but she hadn't realised how much until now.

Clarke's focus was on the two Nightbloods in front of her and her momentary lapse left her wide open behind. They had managed to cut her off from Octavia and she had just blocked an attack aimed at her face when she heard the flames from behind.

She turned her head just in time to see the ball of fire aiming right for her but suddenly another wall of water burst from the snow beneath them and cut it off, before flying back and throwing the fire bender against the ground roughly.

Clarke's eyes widened in shock and she turned to say thank you to Octavia but the girl wasn't even paying attention. Instead her eyes fell on the small figure standing tall on the building behind her. Even from this distance Clarke could make out the braids.

It was Kiara, the younger water bender that had been training with Lexa. A course of young cries echoed and suddenly Clarke was watching in horror and amazement as a new army of benders ran out from between the buildings. The younger students seemed to work in pairs to cover their lack of experience.

At first Clarke's fear for them over powered everything else but then, as she watched, she realised that she had seriously underestimated the students. And it appeared as though the Nightbloods had as well.

Kiara jumped down and shot Clarke a small smirk before darting off ahead. She watched as the small girl easily wove in and out of the Nightbloods, catching them around the ankle with water as she went, tripping them up. Clarke couldn't help but laugh as the fire benders fumbled around uselessly, failing to strike the small water benders, and falling over themselves.

Clarke managed to deflect an attack aimed at Kiara as the young bender came to a stop beside her. She smirked up at the older girl and puffed out her chest proudly.

"We're here to help in any way we can. This is our home too!"

"Of course," Clarke grinned as she ruffled the brown locks gently, "You look as though you've got this under control. Thanks for the help."

"Anytime."

Kiara stood to attention, her face serious, as she saluted Clarke. Turning back to the fighting she let out what Clarke assumed to be a war cry and charged back into the fray where the other youngsters were waiting.

Clarke's attention shifted to the top of the wall where she could see bursts of red and blue flames. She had never seen fire that colour before.

"Clarke!"

Octavia came to halt by her side with a slight pant, "They're falling back again."

"We need to keep pushing them otherwise they'll gain the upper hand," Clarke steeled her gaze and watched as Octavia nodded seriously. For a brief moment Clarke wondered how he had so easily fallen into the role of leadership but that disappeared as she was brought back harshly to reality.

One of the children cried out as they fell to the group and the others formed a protective circle around him as the night bloods closed in. Swearing, Clarke led the charge to help fend them off and watched her mother fight her way to get to the fallen boy.

The Nightbloods were trapped between two walls of water benders. They seemed to panic as a fresh wave of attacks hit them from both sides. Clarke cried out as a rogue flames caught her forearm but she pushed the pain to the side and doubled her efforts.

The force of the water benders attacks, young and old, forced the Nightbloods back up against the main wall. Clarke shouted for everyone to push them at the same time back the way they had come from- The large broken part of the wall where they had entered

Octavia was to her right, as was Kane and Monroe, each putting their all into their attacks. Kiara stood to her left keeping in time with the older benders and matching them strike for strike.

One of the Nightbloods, Clarke had knocked his hood of during the attack, fought back with equal ferocity, his face morphed into a snarl. He was glaring at Clarke and managed to beat back every attack she sent his way.

She had seen some of his moves and stances when watching Lexa train. Her eyes widened as she realised that the same fire bending techniques Lexa used were also being used by the Nightbloods, had Lexa trained with them? His snarl morphed into a look of glee and Clarke was confused until she noticed the burst flames flowing under her arm. At first she panicked thinking it was aimed for her but then her panic turned to horror as she realised it was sailing directly for Kiara's exposed back.

Clarke didn't even think as she jumped between Kiara and the flames; she brought both hands up and a wave of water in defence. The fire smashed through the water easily and she didn't cry out as the wind was knocked out of her by the force of the attack. Clarke felt the pain radiate from her chest as she collapsed and the air refused to enter her lungs as she gasped desperately.

She heard a voice cry out her name as everything went black.

Lexa barely avoided one of Ontari's attacks as the fight down below came into her line of sight. She watched the Nightblood strike, watched it head for the young water bender and watched as Clarke took the attack for herself.

She felt her heart stop as Clarke crumpled to the ground and there was a second where everything went quiet for her. The fight with Ontari gone from her mind, her sole focus was the still form of Clarke lying too far for her to reach.

Then everything came rushing back in one roar of anger coursing through her. She felt it morph into energy but didn't stop to fight it away this time, instead she welcomed it and grit her teeth as the light shone from her tattoos and Lexa felt powerful energy coarse through her body.

Ontari struck forward, attempting to catch Lexa off guard, but the brunette merely caught the first in her own and held it there firmly. There was a moment when Lexa could see the terrified face of her cousin through the haze of the avatar state. This wasn't like before, this wasn't her losing control. This was Lexa willingly letting the avatar state take ahold.

With a flick of her wrist she sent Ontari flying over the wall with a jet of water. Ignoring the girls cries she turned to the remaining Nightbloods.

Octavia was staring up at her, attempting to shield her eyes from the snow storm building around Lexa. The water tribe retreated away from Lexa. Octavia helped Abby move Clarke to safer ground while the wind whipped around them

Lexa raised her hands up in the air, she could make out the glowing twisted dragons on each. She summoned a wave of water; it rose and towered over the battlefield. The Nightbloods screamed out in terror as they were all dragged from the ground, up and over the wall. Washed away by the leviathan wave.

She turned to the metal ships. Lexa allowed the avatar state to take control as it easily bends the water to her will. The war ships rock viscously as the waves become more and more violent. Nigthbloods struggled to keep hold to the deck and were thrown from the vessel.

Lexa pushes the ships away with large currents, forcing them further away from the wall and back out to sea. The Nightbloods were scrambling to board the boats and Lexa didn't bother to see if Ontari survived as they began retreating away.

Her anger eased to a dull throb as she watched them disappear. The white light disappeared from her eyes as Lexa left the avatar state she found no resistance and the depletion of energy that she had felt the first time was also gone.

Letting out a shaky breath and with her ears still ringing in the new silence, Lexa clambered down from the wall gingerly and raced across the snow to where Octavia and Abby stood.

"Clarke!"

She dropped down beside the unconscious blonde and placed a shaking hand on the girl's cheek. Clarke shifted slightly at the contact but still didn't wake. Lexa's vision blurred and felt a wetness dripping down her cheek but she ignored it and kept her focus on Clarke.

"Clarke wake up," She crouched down and ran a soothing hand down her cheek, "Clarke please…"

Her eyes darted around in panic as she looked for any signs that the blonde was waking but still she remained unconscious. A hand gripped her shoulder gently and she felt someone try to pull her away from Clarke.

"Lexa, come on let Abby help Clarke."

She recognised Octavia's voice and then suddenly Abby was there, on Clarke's other side and she was bending water over the blonde's chest. Lexa watched with wide, panicked eyes as Clarke's mother worked and she tuned out what Octavia was saying too her.

It wasn't until she lifted a hand to wipe at her cheek that she realised it wasn't tears alone making her face wet, but also blood. Octavia had managed to pry her away to reasonable distance and for the first time she tore her gaze away from Clarke to meet the concerned eyes staring back at her.

"Clarke's going to be fine, come with me and I'll stitch the gash on your head. Then we'll go and meet them in the healing rooms."

Lexa nodded numbly and allowed herself to be led away. It was only then that she noticed the true destruction the Nightbloods had inflicted on the tribe and a wave of guilt washed over her.

Clarke woke to a constriction in her chest and a heavy weight on her left arm. As her eyes flickered open and she adjusted to the room around her she found she could breathe again, though it caused a slight pain to spread across her chest. However when she tried to move her arm it wouldn't budge and a fresh wave of panic coursed through her until she turned her head and found a pile of brown locks covering her arm.

Lexa's eyes were closed in sleep and her hand was wrapped in Clarke's. She felt affection wash over her as she gazed at the older girl though it was followed closely by a feeling of protectiveness. An urge to protect Lexa but also the feeling of being protected.

"You're awake."

Her eyes snapped to the chair to her right and grinned at the sight of Octavia smiling back at her, "Hey…" Clarke cringed at the roughness of her voice and accepted the water Octavia offered her gratefully. With a cough and a satisfied sigh she spoke again, "How long was I out?" Her voice still croaky.

"A day… If that. Honestly your mother didn't think you'd wake until tomorrow," Octavia slumped back in the chair and nodded to Lexa, "She hasn't left your side."

Clarke smiled at the sleeping girl and raised her free hand to run a finger gently down the side of her face. She watched her sleep with a soft smile that threatened to fall as her eyes landed on the stitched gash running diagonally across her head. Her mind raced with the memories of the previous night and she looked to Octavia again in panic, "The Nightbloods what-"

"Lexa dealt with them," Octavia smirked, "Actually you should've seen it, it was pretty amazing, after you collapsed she went into the Avatar state and literally threw them all back."

"Kiara?"

"Safe and sound. She's been in here most of the time, we only just managed to get her to leave an hour ago. Your mother has been in a few times to heal you and Raven was here with Lincoln not that long ago as well."

"They're all okay?" Clarke sighed in relief when Octavia nodded.

"You pretty much saved us Clarke, you were amazing out there."

She blushed furiously and shook her head, "I did nothing… Lexa-"

"Was being the Avatar," Octavia rolled her eyes, "You took charge whilst everyone else was busy panicking. If we hadn't had you leading us they would have broken through, I'm sure of it."

Clarke smiled thankfully. She hadn't even given it a thought when she'd started ordering everyone around but she'd been equally surprised when everyone followed her orders without question, "So what happens now?"

"Raven and Lincoln are preparing to leave but they were waiting for you to wake up to see what you decide."

"What I decide?"

"I'm going with them and so is Lexa," Octavia nodded to the brunette who had started to shuffle into consciousness at the sound of their voices, "I think you need to talk."

Clarke watched the green eyes she loved flicker open and then widen at the sight of her awake. Lexa shot up instantly and grasped Clarke's hand tighter in her own then lifted her spare hand to cup the blonde's cheek.

"You're awake. How are you feeling?"

"I'll leave you two," Octavia smiled at them and left the room quietly.

Clarke lifted her hand to Lexa's that was holding her face and nodded slowly, "I'm fine, I just ache. Octavia told me you went into the Avatar state, are you okay?" Her eyes flickered to the wound on her head.

"I'm fine," Lexa smiled at Clarke's look of disbelief, "Really I am. I had more control than last time. I didn't blackout!"

"I'm proud of you," Clarke whispered, "I'm proud of how much you've accomplished in a short space of time, Lexa."

A blush crept along the brunette's cheek, "Thank you… Clarke when I saw you get attacked, I couldn't think, I was so angry but I was so scared as well. I didn't know what happened and I wasn't near enough to help…" Lexa's eyes moved to their intertwined fingers, "I care about you," Lexa whispered. Her emerald eyes flickered back to Clarke, as if she was terrified to admit it or scared of how Clarke would react.

Clarke felt her chest flood with warmth and the pain dulled as she was hit suddenly with how much she truly cared for Lexa. She opened her mouth to speak but Lexa cut her off, clearly panicked about Clarke's delayed response.

"It's okay if you don't feel the same way," Lexa rushed, "I didn't say it as a way to pressure you but I wanted you to know before I left with Raven, Lincoln and Octavia. I know we haven't known each other that long but-"

"Lexa!"

Clarke laughed as the brunette gasped for breath. Shaking her head she lifted both her hands to pull the brunette into a kiss. She felt Lexa freeze momentarily before raising her own hands up to gently cup Clarke's face.

It was soft and gentle. It was a moment that the memory of the battle recently couldn't spoil. Clarke felt another wave of affection for her as she realised that Lexa, so strong, calm and powerful, was shaking. This girl had been in the avatar state less than 24 hours ago and had thrown three ships across the water like they were nothing yet here she was cradling Clarke as if she might break should she hold too tight.

Clarke smiled against her lips as she pressed further into Lexa. Gently she took one of Lexa's shaking hands, wrapped it in her own and squeezed. Instantly Lexa eased into it and her shaking subsided. She seemed to become more confident and pulled away a little just to gaze into Clarkes eyes, before she kissed her more firmly the second time around.

They both pulled away just enough to catch their breath, they leaned against each other's foreheads. Clarke couldn't stop the smile spreading across her face as Lexa merely stared back at her in wonder.

"Your cut…" She realised softly and attempted to pull away but Lexa held her in place with a small shake of her head.

"It doesn't hurt."

Clarke nudged her nose against Lexa's gently. She chuckled and Clarke's grin grew wider at the sound.

"You're not leaving me behind."

"Clarke, I have to go-"

"I know, I couldn't stop you," Clarke shook her head, "I'm coming with you."

Lexa's breath hitched, and she was staring at Clarke as though she hadn't dared to think of her coming along, "You are?"

"Of course," Clarke laughed. She kissed her cheek and leant back so she could look properly into Lexa's eyes, "You're not going anywhere without me."

In the end it took two extra days of healing for Abby to clear Clarke well enough to leave for their journey. Lexa stayed by her side throughout the entire time. It took a lot of coaxing and promises that it wouldn't hurt for Clarke to convince her to slip in the furs beside her and get some sleep.

When Clarke finally left the bed to take her first shaky steps Lexa was there ready to catch her. When her mother opened the bandages to do a healing session Lexa was there, holding her hand and Clarke could not have been more grateful for her support.

Abby ran through Raven's healing routine so she could continue it on the road and, finally, on the fourth day they found themselves packing a boat ready to set sail. Lexa had managed to condense her own belongings from the ship down to necessities into one pack; she wore most of her armour, aside from the shoulder guard and kept her sword strapped to her side. Octavia and Clarke had no problem keeping their things to a minimum and it seemed as though Lincoln and Raven had packed light anyway.

Clarke watched as Lincoln and Lexa lifted the last of their supplies into the boat before turning to her mother. Abby was watching from beside Kane with watery eyes and a wide smile. She opened her arms for a hug at Clarke's approach.

She embraced her mother tightly for a moment then pulled back, "Thank you."

"I'm glad you're going," Abby admitted, "You're half water tribe. He's a part of you as well. You deserve to know who you are."

"You deserve to see him again too."

"I have faith we'll meet again."

Clarke hugged her mother again briefly then stepped back to look at both, her and Kane, "May we meet again."

"May we meet again," Kane said alongside her mother, "And thank you for saving my life and the tribe. I never really had the chance to thank you."

Clarke nodded to them both and walked back towards the boat where both Octavia and Lexa were watching her with matching smiles, "You ready?"

"Hell yeah," Octavia grinned.

Lexa nodded and stepped aside to allow Clarke and Octavia to board first. She then stepped on last and shot Abby a small wave, "Thank you for everything."

"May we meet again Lexa," Abby's expression then turned serious, "And look after my daughter!"

Clarke laughed at Lexa's panicked expression and placed a reassuring hand on Lexa's shoulder. The small crowd that had gathered began to wave as Lincoln steered the boat out of the gates.

Raven turned to them with a small smirk, "No turning back now."

Lexa wrapped her arm around Clarke's waist and the blonde smiled as she leant into the brunette. Together they watched as the crowd grew further and further away, until the large water tribe gates had disappeared into the distance.

They all listened peacefully to the sound of the water lapping against the side of the boat.

"So what's the plan?" Octavia looked between them all.

Lincoln pointed to the distance ahead of them, "Once we reach land my friend, Nyko, runs a port, he'll be able to supply us with land travel which we can use to make our way to Ba Sing Se."

"And how long will that take?"

"Three days to sail, a good three or four weeks by land travel," Lincoln smiled at Octavia, "You'll love the Earth Kingdom."

"Sounds like a plan."

Raven suddenly let out a small scream causing them all to turn and see her pointing at the pile of supplies, "Something moved!"

"Awh. Don't tell me we've got polar rats," Octavia groaned.

"Polar rats?" Raven gaped, "What the hell are Polar rats?!"

"Like elephant rats but fluffier," Octavia shrugged but Raven gaped at her in horror.

"Oh god," Lexa rolled her eyes and walked over, "Don't tell me you're afraid of them."

She pulled back the tarp off of the supplies and the others waited for her to speak. Instead she let out a light chuckle.

"No polar rats but we do have a stow-away."

"A stow-away?"

Clarke watched as Lexa moved out of the way to reveal a very sheepish looking young water bender.

"Kiara?!"

"We don't have time to go back," Octavia groaned whilst Raven let out a relieved sigh.

Kiara's eyes widened and she jumped up whilst fixing Clarke with a pleading look, "Don't send me back! I want to come with you."

"Kiara," Lexa started but was cut off by the girl grasping her arm.

"I know how to defend myself! I can fight! I won't be any trouble, I promise."

Lexa bit her lip and looked to Clarke who resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Kiara had broken Lexa with practically no effort, the deal was done.

"Fine," Clarke growled, "But you listen to us at all times and try not to get lost or in trouble."

"Deal," Kiara grinned. Lexa smiled at Clarke and high-fived Kiara when the girl held her hand up.

Clarke let out a sigh and turned away, mumbling to herself, "I'm going to regret this."

END OF BOOK ONE


	7. BOOK TWO: CHAPTER ONE

**Comments will always be appreciated, constructive criticism included. This fic won't be for everyone and if it isn't for you then you don't have to read it. However hateful or abusive comments will be deleted.**

 **It's simple, if you don't like the fic then don't read it. There's no reason to send a long rant :)**

 **That being said this is probably our quickest update yet so maybe you only inspired us to write the next chapter quicker!**

 **For those of you that are enjoying this fic thank you so much for the support! It's amazing, really!**

BOOK TWO: CHAPTER ONE

THREE WEEKS LATER

"How's that?" Clarke asked.

Raven smiled up at her with a contented sigh, "So much better, you and your mother are amazing."

Clarke let out a small chuckle as she packed away the healing supplies. At the sound of a heavy splash and a booming laugh Clarke looked up and grinned.

It had taken them five days of sailing to reach land where they met Lincoln's friend Nyko who had willingly traded the boats for a leopard dog. The leopard dog was well trained and carried their packs with no problem. More often than not he ended up carrying the additional weight of Raven because of her leg. Though currently Fornax was lounging and enjoying his well deserved rest under the shade of trees with his tongue lolling out of his mouth and stomach to the sky.

After collecting Fornax their group had travelled straight for Ba Sing Se, walking was tedious and they had often been forced to stop for more than a day to rest. Today was one of those days.

They had found this lake yesterday as the sun began to set and agreed to stop for the night, however the agreement to stay an extra night had been well received when they awoke the next morning to aches and pains.

But it wasn't the walking that caused Clarke the most discomfort, it was the heat. Lexa had grown up in the hottest place of the four nations and found next to no trouble travelling in it, however for herself, Octavia and Kiara, it was a shock to their system. All furs had long since been stripped away and now Clarke adorned as little of the remaining blue cloth from her tribe as she could get away with. The heat had been growing over the last week and even Lexa had been forced down to just the thinnest of layers.

Currently Lexa, Lincoln, Octavia and Kiara were in the lake playing some game they had developed. It involved Octavia sitting on Lincoln's shoulders, Kiara on Lexa's, and the two water benders tried to hit it each other off with water. Kiara shot a stream of water at her opponents; Octavia dodged the attack and retaliated with her own powerful wave.

Clarke watched them for a few moments before standing up and walking over to Fornax. He opened his eyes as she approached and let out a loud bark, to which she rubbed his stomach and laughed as he attempted to roll over. A loud splash followed by laughter echoed through the clearing, from behind her. She stood there for a few moments with him until a pair of arms wrapped gently around her waist and Clarke hummed in contentment as she leant back into Lexa. It only took her a few moments to notice that Lexa was soaking.

"You couldn't dry off first?"

"No," Lexa tightened her grip as she nuzzled her face into Clarke's neck, causing droplets of water to splatter down her clothes.

She chuckled lightly and, with a flick of her wrist, sent the water back towards the lake, "Who won?"

"We did."

"Liar!" Called Octavia and Clarke turned in Lexa's arms to see her friend sat beside Raven, Lincoln and Kiara, "Lincoln and I were like a brick wall. Your attacks did nothing."

Lexa raised an eyebrow. Clarke took her hand and walked them over to sit with the others and smiled when Lexa wrapped her arm back around her. Octavia and Raven shared a knowingly look before blowing kisses in their direction, only causing Clarke to hit them both in the face with a jet of water.

Whilst Kiara and Lexa were busy laughing at Raven and Octavia's spluttering and cursing, Clarke turned to Lincoln.

"How long until we reach Ba Sing se?"

He was pulling out the map and spread it out on the space between them, "I'd say about three or four days. Depending on how many times we stop… it could even be a week"

"We're here," He indicated to a small drawn out indication of water, "And there's one more village on our journey before we reach Ba Sing Se."

"I'm tired of stopping," Octavia groaned, "We're going to bypass the village right?"

"Actually I was thinking Lexa might want to stop there."

"How so?" Lexa asked as she looked down at the map.

Lincoln highlighted the village for her, "This was the village where my father grew up but it was also where Becca was born and eventually died."

"Seriously?" Octavia's eyes widened.

"I've visited it twice, there's a big statue of her in the square."

"Is there a temple?" Lexa asked. Since they left the water tribe Lexa had been unable to connect with Becca again, despite her sitting and meditating each night, nothing had happened.

"No, but there is a meditation garden. Apparently Becca used to visit it all the time. You might find something there." Lexa nodded her appreciation.

"I suppose one more day couldn't hurt," Octavia sighed.

They packed up early the next morning, with Raven and their packs on Fornax as they made their way back onto the main road. The lush trees and dirt were new for Clarke, Octavia and Kiara. The furthest they had ever been from home was a few miles out on a hunting exploration. At first Clarke had been shocked and in awe at first, but the dirt roads became old very quickly.

The journey itself wasn't so bad. It gave Clarke and Lexa time to talk, sometimes they would discuss their plans once reaching Ba Sing Se, but at less serious times they would talk about random things. Clarke learnt that Lexa once climbed the volcano near the Fire Nation capital with her cousins as a dare and when Anya had found out she'd been subjected to vicious training routines for a week. Equally, Lexa learnt that Clarke loves to draw and had even picked up some art supplies from a village they had passed through for Clarke.

"Do all fire benders learn the same techniques?" She had asked one afternoon, much to Lexa's surprise, "It's only that I noticed the Nightbloods fought with the same style you did."

"Actually," Lexa said slowly and in a cautious manner "I used to be a Nightblood."

That had Clarke halting in her steps, "You were an _assassin_?"

"Nightbloods are used as assassins by the royal family however they're decent of the first royal elite. A private army for the royal family if you will, only a relation to the family or a high general were permitted to train and become a Nightblood. It's expected of us."

"So your mother was a Nightblood?"

Lexa nodded, "Traditionally the crowned prince or princess becomes the commander of the Nightbloods until they become fire lord. It gives them a role of leadership."

"I suppose that makes sense," Clarke said slowly, "Though I couldn't imagine you as an assassin."

"Assassinations, guarding, defending…Nightbloods aren't always used as assassins. They are just better trained warriors."

"So you were the commander of the Nightbloods?"

"Only for a short time until Nia denounced me and I left with Anya to learn the other elements. Ontari is the commander now."

"Your cousin?" Clarke remembered Lexa telling her about her family, "Is she the crowned princess? I thought she had an older brother?"

"Roan… He was never Nia's favourite and technically she can choose whoever she wishes to succeed her, allthough Roan would be a better leader. We were friends once. I could never get along with Ontari."

"So you had friends," Clarke teased and a small smile crossed Lexa's mouth.

"A few," Lexa laughed, "Fellow Nightbloods mostly. Roan was a member, along with a girl called Echo, she was the daughter of one of the generals in my mother's army. Then there was Emori, a distant cousin on my mother's side though I never knew the connection, and Aden." She counted them with her fingers as she recalled their names.

Her face softened at the mention of his name and Clarke ran her thumb across the back of Lexa's hand, "Who's Aden?"

"I don't think he has any relation to the Royal family or any of the generals…but he was an orphan and he trained with us and became one of the youngest members of the Nightbloods. Gustus, my father's brother, was the commander of the Nightbloods at the time and he took a shine to Aden… Gustus died the year after my parents."

Clarke couldn't quite understand what it was like to have a family that big. Her mother had no siblings and her grandparents had died when she was young. She supposed that the water tribe was smaller in that respect, everyone knew everyone but there was rarely any lineage to each family. Lexa's family sounded huge, but then it must have been, the royal family had been around for centuries and it must date back to the first avatar, maybe even before that.

She was brought out of her musings back to the current day as Lexa's voice registered. Clarke blinked quickly and looked up to see Lexa watching her in amusement, "Sorry, I was thinking, what did you say?"

"I just asked what you were thinking about," Lexa chuckled.

"Oh, I was thinking about how much bigger your family is than mine."

"Was, the only real living members now are myself, my cousins and Nia. Emori is too distant a relative to really be considered for the royal family now."

"Royal enough to become a Nightblood," Clarke challenged, "How were they so willing to kill you if they were your family?"

"Not all of them are, some are just children of people high up in the army and occasionally exceptional fighters are granted entrance. The idea of being a Nightblood is that you're the elite of the elite."

"You trained with them though, grew up with them. What about Roan? Echo? Emori? Surely Aden wouldn't harm you?"

"Ontari is in charge now," Lexa frowned, "But Roan left the Nightbloods before I did. I can't say for the others but they never liked Nia, I wouldn't be shocked if Ontari becoming commander encouraged them to leave as well."

Clarke didn't like to think of people once claiming to be Lexa's friends turning on her so easily. However she wasn't the only person fascinated with Lexa's past, Octavia had taken to quizzing Lexa on her life in the Fire Nation. Lincoln and Raven were often questioned as well but Octavia was fascinated with Lexa's fighting skills.

As the day drew on Raven and Octavia became bored so they began pestering Lincoln about how far away they were every ten seconds. They weren't the only ones, after travelling for weeks Clarke was growing sick of it, Kiara had fallen asleep alongside Raven and Lexa was even starting to huff in annoyance.

"There it is!" Lincoln called out cutting off Raven and Octavia's pestering. They both cheered in relief. Clarke shared a smile with Lexa and couldn't help but look forward to finally resting her feet.

As they rounded the corner the group stopped and Octavia let out a whistle, "So this village _really_ worships Becca."

When Lincoln said they had a big statue of Becca he wasn't kidding, though big might have been an understatement. It towered above them, Becca stood, hands on her hips, staring off into the distance.

A few villagers were going about their daily routine as they walked through and occasionally they glanced up but mostly they were ignored. Clarke noted the relief on Lexa's face and her mind flashed back to one village they had passed through that had insisted on throwing a feast in her name. Lexa had been extremely uncomfortable and it had taken all of them to talk their way out of it.

Lincoln lead the way to a house towards the back of the street, "My old family home is still here, I don't visit enough but I know its empty for us to stay in."

"This place is beautiful," Raven noted as they all unloaded their things into the small house. There were three rooms, Lexa and Clarke took one, Raven and Kiara shared another, leaving Lincoln and Octavia to the final room. Judging by the small smile shared between them neither was particularly disappointed about that. Fornax fell asleep almost instantly below the window.

Leaving the leopard dog to his nap Lincoln gave them a small tour down towards a separate street that contained a few street stalls and then, at the end, a bridge that lead the way into a thicket of trees.

"The garden is through there." Lincoln pointed, Lexa's thanks were cut off by Raven's loud dramatic gasp.

"They have a fortune teller?"

Clarke turned around to see she was staring at. A small hut sat directly in the middle of the row of stalls, a bright sign hung above, painted with bright colours and strange arcane symbols. She found herself sharing Raven's enthusiasm but that was shot down by Lincoln's snort.

"I didn't think you would be someone who would believe in _that_."

"Of course," Raven laughed, "We have the ability to control the elements, the avatar exists and we sit on top of the spirit world but the idea of fortune telling is ridiculous to you?"

"Nobody's future is set in stone so how can one person possibly predict it? I'd much rather spend the time looking for something to cook for dinner."

Raven rolled her eyes, "Oh fine be like that but I'm going."

"Me too," Lincoln shot Octavia a look of disbelief, "What? I'm intrigued."

Clarke turned to Lexa with a smirk, "Are you coming?"

"No. I'm perfectly fine with not knowing my future thanks."

"Don't believe?"

Lexa shrugged, "I already have my past lives poking around inside my head, I don't need another."

"Fair enough," Clarke laughed, "Kiara?"

The smaller girl laughed nervously and side stepped over to Lincoln, "I think I'll just go with Lincoln."

With the agreement that they would meet back at Lincoln's family house when they are finished, They went their separate ways. Clarke felt an urge to accompany Lexa but she knew the brunette needed peace and quiet to connect best with her past lives. Instead she followed the other two inside the hut and looked around.

There seemed to be, what she assumed was, a small waiting room; The walls were draped with colourful patterned fabric and incense burned filling the room with smoky fragrance. A closed door led into the reading room. The three girls looked around slightly unsure on what to do for a moment.

"Do we knock?" Octavia suggested

Just as she spoke the door opened, causing them to jump. A man walked out followed closely by a young woman around their age. The man was smiling as he turned and bowed to her slightly before departing.

The young woman turned to her new customers. Her clothes were a mismatch cluster of different tones and shades of green and mustard yellows, wooden and clay beads hung from her neck and wrists and her fingers were adorned with bronze and silver rings.

"I assume you're here for a reading?"

"Errr, I guess," Octavia chuckled nervously, "Are you going to say that you've been expecting us or something?"

The woman laughed and shook her head, "No, it doesn't work like that. I can read you one at a time… so who's first?"

Clarke and Octavia shared a glance. Their slight hesitation was enough for Raven to volunteer herself. As she disappeared behind the seer Clarke and Octavia sat themselves down on the empty chairs and waited.

It was a long time until Raven reappeared, there was a slight tint to her cheeks and she shrugged off their questioning looks as Octavia volunteered herself next. Clarke stared at Raven as she sat where Octavia had been and grinned.

"Good fortune?"

"Apparently I'm going to meet someone and then she went off about random things that didn't even make sense. Discovery, opening the world up… What's that supposed to mean?"

"Time will tell," Clarke teased and laughed as Raven shot her a glare.

"Wait for it, I bet yours won't make any sense. Half to it is just her trying to get a feel for you by telling you about your past. I already know my past, I'm here for the future."

"Maybe it's all connected."

"Probably," Raven frowned, "She did this weird thing where she put her thumb on my forehead between my eyes… Is there some type of bending we don't know anything about?"

Clarke thought about it. Truthfully they didn't know everything that benders were capable of, water benders in her home tribe had always been discovering new uses and abilities. Her own mother had developed three new ways of healing with water bending during her own studies.

"Clarke?"

They both looked up to see Octavia had returned with a huge grin on her face and the woman staring expectantly at Clarke. The blonde followed her through the door Octavia had just left and found herself in a darker room. The windows were boarded up; the room was lit up enough by candles. There were two mats laid out either side of a small table in the centre of the room.

"Please sit down."

Clarke mirrored her as the both knelt in front of the table, facing each other.

"My name is Niylah," She smiled warmly, "I first need to get a feel for who you are. Please lean forward."

Clarke did as she said and tried not to jump in surprise as her hands came up to hold her face whilst her right thumb pressed against the centre of Clarke's brow. Niylah closed her eyes and suddenly a warm sensation flooded through her.

It wasn't uncomfortable but it wasn't pleasant either, it was as if someone was shifting through her bloods stream. Clarke merely watched Niylah in shock as a smile split across her face, "You are an only child, you have spent your whole life with your mother in the water tribe… You never knew your father." Niylah opened her eyes, "You hope to meet him on this journey?"

"Of course."

"Yet… You are afraid of what you will find?"

"Cautious," Clarke defended, "I'm not scared of him."

Niylah pulled her hands away with a shake of her head, "It wasn't him I was talking about Clarke. You're afraid of where your journey might take you… of where it might take those you care about."

"I know it won't be easy. I didn't set out thinking it would be," Clarke defended.

"Things very rarely are," Niylah sighed as she twisted her hands and finger together rhythmically on the table, "Your journey is difficult to see. I can see pain, fear, love… betrayal…"

Her breath hitched as Niylah's eyes flashed, "However I cannot see the end."

"What do you mean?"

"Beyond your journey to Ba Sing Se I cannot see," Clarke noticed the troubled look in Niylah's eye and could tell the seer hadn't had this problem before, "Your future most interesting, yet I cannot see how this will end."

"What are you saying?"

Niylah looked up and Clarke almost recoiled. Her eyes were completely white and when she spoke again her voice was deep and harsh.

"Nia is the clearest path. You fear one enemy whilst being blinded by another… This journey is longer than you know."

Clarke stared at her in shock, "What do you mean? What enemy? Who is going to betray me?"

The black eyes shifted and Niylah looked slightly dazed and confused as she looked back up at Clarke, "What did I say?"

"You said that I have another enemy…"

"I did?" Niylah furrowed her brow, "I can't see that now. All I know for certain is that your future is tightly bound with anothers,"

Lexa took a deep breath. She sat in the centre of the meditation gardens. There was a small pond surrounded by slabs with the elemental insignias of the avatar cycle surrounding it. The trees cut off the gardens from view and created a privacy that was serene and peaceful for meditation.

Despite her previous struggle with contacting Becca, being here made it almost automatic. As her eyes flickered closed Lexa felt her body shift and when she opened them again she was back in the smokey darkness.

Becca was waiting for her, this time she was sat, crossed-legged, on the ground, "Hello Lexa."

"Becca."

Lexa sat down opposite her and glanced around at their surroundings, "Is it darker than before? How is that possible?" Becca shrugged.

" I am finding it harder to connect with the mortal world now."

"I haven't been able to contact you. Coming to spiritual places are the only way I seem to be able to do it now. Has it ever been like this with previous Avatars?"

"I didn't struggle with connecting to my past Avatars," Becca bit her lip thoughtfully, "However that doesn't mean one of our past lives didn't. Every Avatar is different; we each struggle with a different element of what it takes to be the Avatar."

"This is more than that though. You said so yourself."

"I did. I fear this may have more to do with the spirit world. The Avatar's connection comes from the spiritual links, have you visited the spirit world yet?"

"No, but I haven't tried aside from trying to contact you."

"You need someone who can teach you. Someone other than me."

"Is there anyone?" The brunette grew worried, "Who can teach me?"

"There's only one person I know of who is still alive that could teach you these things."

"Who?"

"My son."

Lexa felt her mouth drop slightly. Granted, she hadn't known much about Becca's personal life, she had only ever been taught about the Avatar Becca.

Becca nodded. She seemed to concentrate on something for a moment then her face morphed into a smile, "You're in my home village."

"It's beautiful… Does he live here?" Lexa's eyes widened.

"Not during my last few years, he moved to Ba Sing Se," Becca's eyes seemed to water at the mention of her village, "I worked hard to keep it that way. I'm glad things haven't changed so much over the last few years."

Lexa gave her a nod of reassurance, "There's a statue of you in the square… Did you know about that?"

"No, I didn't," She laughed, "What is it like?"

"It's huge… Impressive. There's an engraving at the bottom 'In remembrance of her sacrifice'."

Becca rolled her eyes, "They always were dramatic. I wouldn't call it a sacrifice… Did you hear about how I died?"

"I know you died in battle. That's what the sages always told us, but nothing more," Lexa's mind flashed back to lessons in the temple as a child, "We were always taught to remember their life as opposed to their death."

"I would prefer to be remembered that way. My death wasn't a huge heroic battle. I was older, resting at home with what remained of my family but raiders attacked and we have no real fighters in the village. There were too many and I managed to hold them back until help arrived."

"So it was a sacrifice then?"

"Sacrifice is a strange thing. As the Avatar sacrifice is required of us more than most people, our duty is to the world before anything else. I was forced to sacrifice a lot of things for my duty, including my son's childhood, by the time I had enough time to return home he was already grown up. I regret that but I wouldn't change it because I did my duty."

Becca let out a sigh and leant forward to place a reassuring hand on Lexa's shoulder, "I made a lot of mistakes as the Avatar. As many people hated me that loved me but maybe you can change that, you have the opportunity now to change people's perspective of us."

"Are you talking about Diana and Alie?"

"Yes. The things I did to stop Diana and create Alie caused more harm than good. I'm sorry I've left you with this Lexa."

"How do I do this?," Lexa shook her head, "Nia is planning what Diana did but she might actually succeed. Only she won't just wipe out the non benders, she'll control everyone."

"Diana and Nia are both similar in the way that they believe their people to be able to survive without the other. Diana couldn't recognise the need for benders and Nia will never recognise the need for non-benders. But there is a difference between us."

"And what's that?"

"You're level headed, you're intelligent, brave and you're not alone," Becca smiled, "You have your friends. They'll help you."

Lexa nodded and felt a sudden shift go through her. Becca seemed to feel it too, "I think the connection is breaking."

"That can happen?"

"Whatever is happening to the spirit world is breaking our connection. You need to find my son, he can teach you what you need to know."

She was about to say more when suddenly everything shifted around them and Lexa found a sharp pain shoot through her head as she was torn away from Becca.


	8. BOOK TWO: CHAPTER TWO

**Sorry it's been so long! For anyone that follows us on Tumblr you know one of us was on holiday so updates were delayed until they got back. We hope you enjoy it!**

 **Also I'm curious, we've had a few people message their theories but I want to know what everyone's theories are, I'm interested in seeing how many people have guessed or are close to guessing.**

BOOK TWO: CHAPTER TWO

Lexa opened her eyes and blinked against the low sun that shone through the leaves and looked around. She was worried that she'd lose light to find her way back to the others for the evening.

Pushing herself up from the ground she brushed off the dirt from her clothes and made her way back towards the village.

She could smell the food being cooked as she slipped through the door and it took her a moment to register Lincoln in the corner cooking with Kiara, she stole bits of food when Lincoln wasn't paying attention. Lexa's eyes tore away from the sight of food to the girls lounging beside the window.

She walked over to Clarke who was stretched out on a selection of pillows and leant down to kiss the blonde on the cheek. Clarke smiled up at her and shifted so Lexa could sit down; Clarke leant back against her.

"Did you talk to Becca?"

"I did," Lexa hummed as she ran a hand through blonde locks, "She told me about her son. Apparently he will be able to teach me about contacting the spirits and visiting the spirit world."

Raven perked up, "Becca's son? I know him!"

Clarke, Lexa and Octavia stared at her, "You do?"

"Sure, he taught me my Earth bending."

"Wait," Clarke sat up from Lexa, "Your Earth bending master was Becca's son and you didn't _think_ mention that earlier?"

"Honestly it slipped my mind. Between the Nightbloods attacking and us leaving a lot happened. He's not big on being known as 'the avatar's son' either; he prefers making a name for himself."

"Do you think he could teach me?" Lexa asked eagerly.

"Sure," Raven nodded, "He's a nice guy. Tough with his teaching methods and he used to clip me over the ear when I wouldn't listen but he'll teach you."

"He lives in Ba Sing Se?" Clarke asked.

"Still there when we left… He used to travel a lot but he's settled over the last few years."

Clarke hummed and settled back against Lexa, who slipped her hand into hers and kissed the top of her head. Clarke smiled softly and caught Octavia smirking at her from the corner of her eye. Raven looked between the two of them and grinned as she registered the teasing glint in Octavia's eye.

"So Clarke… You never told us about your reading from the seer."

"How did it go?" Lexa looked around at them all; she looked genuinely intrigued as opposed to Lincoln, who let out a snort.

"Got something to say?" Raven inclined her head towards him as he began handing out dinner.

"You know I don't believe in that stuff," He shrugged.

Clarke and Lexa nodded their thanks as he handed them their food. He passed around the last few dishes and then took his own seat beside Octavia and Kiara.

"Why not?"

"I don't see how anything can be set in stone. You can still change the course of events until it happens," Lincoln shrugged.

"Seers, real seers not the fake ones, have proved too been correct in their predictions," Lexa noted.

Raven turned to look at her, "So how come you didn't want to go?"

"I prefer not knowing," Lexa shrugged, "Creates an air of mystery and the belief that the actions I take are still my own."

"But they are," Lincoln laughed in disbelief, "That's what I'm saying. No one's future is set in stone, therefore impossible to predict. "

"No, no… I think Lexa's right," Octavia shook her head between mouthfuls and they all switched focus onto her. Up until that moment her eyes had been fixed on her food, "It's not that you can change your future, it's the false sense of hope."

Lexa frowned, "Well I didn't say that-"

"But that's what you were implying. The truth is whether we know our future or not it's going to come true however it's the not knowing that creates the mystery that we still have that control. Whatever course of action you take to change your fate may well be the choice that dooms you to that fate. You see?" She turned to Lincoln and noticed that everyone was staring, eyes wide and dropped jaws, "What?"

"Nothing," Raven seemed to shake herself from the shock first, "Well, what did yours say then?"

She seemed to stumble slightly at the question as her cheeks tinged pink and Clarke couldn't help but laugh as Octavia tried to hide herself behind her food. Raven kicked Octavia's foot with her own but she just shrunk back further.

"I'll tell you mine if you tell us yours," Raven promised.

Clarke eyed her friend sympathetically. She wasn't completely sure she wanted to share her own reading with people, it was private and she didn't want them reading into it when she herself didn't know what it meant completely. There were different parts to it but the betrayal was weighing heavily on her mind.

"Is it private?"

"No," Octavia shook her head but her blushing cheeks said differently, "I just… It's embarrassing and I don't want to share it."

"Okay, okay," Raven raised her hands, "I won't ask anymore." She turned to Clarke. "What was yours?"

Lexa watched as the smile dropped from Clarke's face. She could tell instantly that Clarke's reading had been more serious than the others and decided instead to divert everyone's attention.

"Raven since you're so invested in everyone else's why don't you tell us yours?"

Clarke shot her a thankful look and Lexa squeezed her shoulder in reassurance as Raven let out a dramatic sigh, "Well it was a long one. Niylah seemed pretty focused on my love life, reeling off the disasters of my previous relationships. However she did say I would meet someone soon."

"Oh?" Lexa raised her eyebrow, "Any idea what this person will look like or be like?"

"No. She just said that I'll 'meet my match' how cliché," Raven rolled her eyes.

It was a few hours later, when Octavia had began to fall asleep and Kiara was slumped against Raven that they all agreed to retire for the evening. Lexa and Clarke both clambered into bed and wrapped themselves around one another. They were both tired from the days of travelling, however they seemed to be wide awake now they were alone together for the first time in weeks.

Clarke leant into Lexa and whispered, "Apparently my future is tightly bound with others."

"Any idea who?"

Lexa's hands were resting gently against Clarke's hip over the covers, whilst the blonde herself was running her fingers across the brunette's jaw, following the curves softly. They were tucked away, together, enjoying the silence and the privacy.

"Not a clue. But I hope it's you."

Clarke said the last few words so quietly that Lexa almost missed it but the breath caught in her throat as she gazed back into the blue sea staring back. They hadn't spoken much on their feelings since after the attack on the water tribe but rather had fell into a comfortable space where they both enjoyed what their relationship was. Lexa hadn't allowed herself to imagine a life past the fight with Nia, however Clarke's admission caused her mind to imagine a time of peace, a place where there were no immediate dangers, or fights, and they might have a future. Yet Clarke's words also admitted that the blonde wanted that future, she wanted it with Lexa, and she felt her heart soar.

"You want it to be me?"

"Of course," Clarke laughed, "You mean so much to me."

Lexa leant forward to capture Clarke's lips with her own and mumbled, "Me too."

She smiled as Clarke let out a hum of contentment and fell back against the pillow to gaze back at Clarke, "You didn't seem to want to talk about reading with the others earlier. You don't have to talk about it with me but I am here if you do."

"Thank you… Honestly I just didn't want them all analyzing it when I didn't even know what it meant myself."

"Why?"

"Niylah seemed so confused. She said she couldn't see past the fight with Nia or Ba Sing Se… There was love, pain and fear…"

Clarke was biting her lip and Lexa ran her hand up and down her arm soothingly, "We all knew going into this… this fight wouldn't be easy but we have each other."

"We do…"

"Was there something else?"

"Niylah didn't seem to be able to see much. She said it was shrouded."

"Shrouded?"

Clarke looked up and noticed the confusion across Lexa's face but there was something else, recognition, "What is it?"

"Everytime I've met with Becca she's said how she can't reach out to the spirit world because it's shrouded."

Her eyes widened and she sat up slightly so she was looking down at Lexa, "You think they're connected?"

"It's all connected isn't it?" Lexa seemed to be wide awake now, "I'm struggling to connect to the spirit world, I can barely contact Becca and when I do there's nothing there… Niylah is struggling? It has to be Alie."

"You think Alie is blocking the spirit world?"

"I do," Lexa frowned as she stared up at the ceiling in concentration, "I need to talk to her."

Clarke felt a moment of panic, "Are you sure that's a good idea? Alie is dangerous and if she can do this who knows what else she can do."

"She's also a part of me," Lexa reassured her as she took her hand again in her own, "She carries a different name but she is still a part of Becca, a part of the Avatar legacy, no matter how much Becca may have wanted to deny that. As the Avatar it's my job to look after the spirit world as well."

"I know," Clarke gently coerced Lexa into relaxing back into her so her arms were wrapped around the brunette's middle, "Get some sleep, we'll figure it out, you're not alone Lexa."

—

The next morning everyone found themselves eager to get going. For the water benders, it would be their first time seeing the great city of Ba Sing Se and they were the first out the door.

Farnox was packed off and yelping at them eagerly. Raven and Kiara fed him earlier in the morning before everyone eventually left Lincoln's family home to make the final journey to Ba Sing Se.

With everyone well fed and rested the journey involved several story exchanges. Lincoln and Raven shared their experiences of the Earth Kingdom, whilst Lexa talks of her own family visits to the capitol.

Talk soon changed as Octavia became more curious about Lexa's fighting technique, "Did you learn how to wield a blade from Anya?"

"We practiced," Lexa confirmed, "However we stuck mainly to fire bending. My mother taught me how to fight with a blade until a sword master from the Earth Kingdom visited and agreed to train me."

"You learnt from an Earth Kingdom master?" Lincoln seemed interested by this, "Which one?"

Lexa eyed him cautiously, "Indra."

"Indra?!"

"What?" Octavia's head darted between them, "Who's Indra?"

"One of the best sword masters in the world," Lincoln was staring at Lexa in amazement, "But she rarely trains anyone. Indra began travels between the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom looking for new students. I went to her when I wanted training but she refused to teach me."

Lexa had a slight smirk on her face and Clarke couldn't help but snort at the smugness on her face, "She barely agreed to teach me."

"Where is she now?" Octavia was watching them carefully as her hands fumbled on the hilt of her own sword.

"Ba Sing Se," Raven cut in, "But I wouldn't get your hopes up. She hasn't taken a student on in four years, I think she might even be retired now."

Clarke watched as the disappointment flashed across Octavia's face. Lexa seemed to see it too because she clapped Octavia on the shoulder and said, "When we get to Ba Sing Se I'll train with you and teach you."

Octavia's mood improved after that and she spent the good part of two hours drilling Lexa on technique and skills. Clarke watched them with a smile as Lexa mimed different styles for Octavia to try and talked her through her own technique.

The first sign that they were approaching Ba Sing Se appeared in the form of the towering walls of a fortress where the only signs of life were the occasional speck of a figure walking across the top. Octavia, Clarke and Kiara gaped at the size of it as they walked along to the bridge.

Octavia whistled at the sheer enormity of it, "They weren't messing around when they built these defenses were they?"

"Ba Sing Se is one of the most heavily guarded and run cities in the world," Lincoln glanced at Lexa with a smirk, "Aside from the Fire Nation Capitol of course."

"Does the capitol have a massive wall as well, Lexa?" Octavia teased.

"No, but we have the uphill climb of a volcano, as well as water and naval defenses and gates, guards and traps."

"Yeah but it's no wall is it." Octavia turned back and spread her arms, "I mean look at it! I'd like to see someone try and break through that."

Lexa frowned as the group slowed to a stop at the back of the queue to the gate, "Well actually-"

"Lexa," Clarke cut her off with a whisper as she grasped her arm, "Octavia has never opened a history book in her life, let her dream."

"What? Never?"

"No," Clarke shook her head with a grin, "She barely knows water tribe history."

Lexa raised her chin slightly and Clarke tried to suppress her laugh, she'd become accustomed to Lexa's serious face, "Well I find it fascinating, there's a lot we can learn from history."

"You're not one of those 'people should learn from history otherwise they'll be doomed to repeat it' fanatics are you?" The blonde groaned into her shoulder.

A faint blush tinged Lexa's neck as she realised their arms were still linked, "I wouldn't call myself a 'fanatic' but they're not wrong. I think history repeats itself more than most people, especially leaders, would like to admit… Why? Do you have a different opinion?"

"The same thing never happens twice. Sure there can be moments where they mirror past events but I don't believe history repeats itself, I think we learn from it naturally without even needing to study it," She shot Lexa a small smirk.

"Yes but it never hurts to think things over and consider all the variables."

"Ah, so you're a thinker."

"I'm a leader of course I think!" Lexa spluttered, "Are you telling me you would charge into a fight without planning?"

"Of course not but it can't all be brains and tactical decisions," Clarke was secretly enjoying watching Lexa argue her case, "You need a little bit of heart in there as well."

"Heart has a place in war?.Head over heart, Clarke."

Lexa opened her mouth to continue her argument but Clarke cut her off with a swift kiss on the cheek, which left the brunette wide-eyed and stumbling on her words but instantly diffused her growing annoyance. Clarke chuckled at her reaction and dragged her forcefully to keep up with the others as they neared the entrance.

"That was a healthy political debate," Raven snarked from above Fornax and Lexa could make out Kiara's face peeking around to look at them, "But Clarke plays dirty it seems."

"I could have kept going," Lexa mumbled.

"Sure you could have," Clarke kissed her again gently.

"I could."

Clarke merely nodded. A smirk ghosting her lips at Lexa's affronted look.

"The couple that fights together stays together," Raven teased again and laughed when Lexa shot her a glare.

It took too long for them to reach the entrance to the city and when they finally did they were met with two very miserable guards. They were unceremoniously patted down upon their entrance; one who was particularly thorough of his search of Clarke was hurried along by a burst of flames and a very angry looking Lexa. When they were finally deemed safe and allowed entrance the two men directed them to a set of stables.

"No outlander animals allowed inside the city."

"What?" Raven and Lincoln shared surprised looks, "We've never heard that rule before."

The older guard just stared back at them blankly, "New rule brought in by the Queen. Too many diseases. Drop your animal off with the keeper and you can collect them when you leave."

As they walked away Clarke slipped her hand in Lexa's and pulled the brunette to away from the younger guard.

"Who the hell was he? Touching you like that." Lexa kissed the top of her head and slipped an arm around her shoulders as Clarke curled into her. She hadn't been too perturbed by the guard's searching but was thankful Lexa had scared him off.

"I've never met him before," Lincoln glanced over his shoulder with worried eyes, "They seem to be on high alert."

"That's a good thing right?" Octavia asked, "It shows the Queen is taking the threat seriously."

"I'm not sure whether giving a guard like that so much a power is a good thing," Raven shot Clarke a worried look but the blonde shrugged her off.

Saying goodbye to Fornax was horrible for each of them, he'd become a part of their groups over the last few weeks and Kiara and Raven especially were reluctant to leave. The keeper measured them twice over that he would be well cared for and eventually they picked up their things and made their way to the train station.

"In terms of technology and development Ba Sing Se is one of the greatest places to live," Raven informed them as they all packed into a carriage, gazing out of the window in anticipation of seeing the city, "In terms of living and way of life it might be one of the more self-destructive cities."

Clarke turned to ask why but as she opened her mouth the train passed through the outer rim and the sight answered the question for her. She heard someone let out a hiss of disgust behind her and felt Lexa tense.

Even from above they could see the wallowing pits that poverty had created here. The crumbling ruins and the smell made it hard to believe that anybody actually lived there.

"There are people down there?" Octavia gasped.

"The poorest people in Ba Sing Se, I used to live there."

Everyone turned to look at Raven in shock but she merely shrugged, "You don't really question it when you're there and I only got out because I was lucky. My mother was a depressed alcoholic without a job and I entered the Earth Games on a whim."

"The Earth Games?"

"Yeah I know the name is stupid," She rolled her eyes, "A place where the rich get entertainment and the richer get more money into their pockets. You find people from the upper levels want to sponsor the best competitors to impress the Queen, the final is held in front of her."

"That's…" Clarke shared a horrified look with Lexa, "Were you sponsored then?"

"No, I only made it two rounds in the Earth bending category when my Earth bending teacher found me. He said I had promise and he paid for my mother and I to move to the middle ring where I trained with him. I met Lincoln through the games."

Octavia turned to him, shocked, "You were a competitor?"

"In archery," He smiled, "I enjoyed it but it was more of a hobby for me, I had a job at the time in my father's shop. I already lived in the middle ring so I wasn't reliant on it like Raven."

"Ba Sing Se might actually do better under a democracy," Lexa noted.

Raven and Lincoln both nodded in agreement, "Sure, but you'll never get the Queen to agree to that."

"Is she that bad?" Clarke looked between them. Coming from a tribe that was run under a single leader she understood the questionable power it gave them however the tribe also had a small council to even out authority but the Earth Kingdom had always been run under a single ruler.

"Not in the 'Nia, wants to take over the world' sense, she doesn't have a particularly strong backbone. I'd say she's more likely to run from a fight and though I've never actually met the woman she's never attempted to change the way the outer rim works. She cares for her people but anyone further than the middle rim has no chance and that extends to outside the walls of Ba Sing Se as well."

Clarke turned away from the conversation to take another look outside but her gaze fell instead to Lexa, who looked troubled at Raven's words. Placing her hand over the brunette's she gained her attention, "Hey… Are you okay?"

She nodded slowly and Clarke watched her throat bob slightly as she swallowed, "My mother was good friends with the Queen, that's why we used to visit the Earth kingdom… Not as often as my mother would have liked but we always tried to come once a year."

"You didn't mention that before."

"It's been years since I've been here," Lexa shook her head as she stared down at the horrific sight below them and her eyes shone with sadness and remorse, "I didn't know what to expect, Ba Sing Se has never been the most equal of places but it wasn't this bad… The Fire Nation is so serene and beautiful, I suppose I forgot what it was like outside of that."

Clarke suddenly registered why this was so hard for Lexa. It was awful for them to see what was happening to these people but for Lexa, the Avatar, these were her people too and they were suffering.

"It's not your fault," Clarke squeezed her shoulder gently, "How could you have known?"

"I could have left sooner. I didn't have to stay in the Fire Nation after my parent's death but I did anyway," She said bitterly and her hand formed into a fist as her expression hardened, "I was a coward. It's my job to protect these people and I let them down."

As soon as those words left the brunette's mouth Clarke found herself taking Lexa's face in her hands and turning it to meet her eyes, "No you're not. Listen to me, yes okay it is your job to bring balance to the world but nobody said you had to do that in a day. The world moves on its own without the Avatar, all you can do is guide it. If you want to change this for these people then okay, I'll be with you the whole way."

Lexa's eyes were wide and vulnerable as she stared back at Clarke in a mixture of shock and awe, "You are?"

"Of course!," Clarke ran her thumb gently over soft cheeks and kissed each one, "I didn't come this far just to turn back now. I'm with you all the way. Just promise me one thing?"

Lexa nodded and Clarke couldn't help but feel her heart swell at the realisation that Lexa was allowing her to see her like this. She was open and free with Clarke and the blonde was so mesmerized by the fact that she was the person Lexa chose to open herself up to.

"We'll focus on Nia. Saving those people will hardly matter if Nia wipes out all non-benders from the face of the Earth."

Lexa gave a final nod and relaxed as Clarke leant forward to kiss her gently. They leant their heads against one another to enjoy the moment and almost missed the moment their train passed through the wall into the middle ring. It was only when Kiara and Octavia let out cries of excitement that they parted reluctantly to look out of the window. Upon their separation Lexa took Clarke's hand in hers and gave a thankful squeeze to which she returned a knowing smile.

"Are you excited to be home?" Octavia looked to Lincoln and Raven.

"I think excited might be a bit strong though I will admit I've missed it, no offence but the water tribe was freezing."

"None taken."

The light moment was broken as Lincoln turned from the window with a serious expression, "So what is the plan?"

"We find Becca's son who can hopefully teach Lexa Earth bending and how to enter the spirit world."

"And Bellamy," Octavia piped up, "I want to find my brother."

"We will," Clarke promised as they all turned finally to Lexa.

She had been looking out of the window still but, sensing their eyes on her, she turned her head, "Anya. She has to be alive… And I'm going to find her."

 **Let us know your theories guys!**


	9. BOOK TWO: CHAPTER THREE

**Not too sure how I feel about this chapter however there is some important information in it so it's a needed one :) Also I want to take this moment to thank everyone for your reviews I know I don't really respond like I probably should but thank you so much they're such motivators big and small! :)**

BOOK TWO: CHAPTER THREE

"Clarke?"

She looked up from the watch in her hands from what seemed like ages and glanced over her shoulder to the brunette curled up under the covers behind her.

After arriving in Ba Sing S, Lincoln and Raven had directed the group to their respective homes across the street from one another. Raven had offered to squeeze Lexa and Clarke into the spare room at her place whilst Lincoln had filled his spare room for Kiara. They hadn't yet run into Raven's mother but she had ensured them that was a blessing and to avoid the taverns just in case.

Lexa lifted the sheets and held her arm out to which Clarke gratefully slipped under and curled into the hug. She hummed as Lexa kissed her gently and brushed a stray hair from her face, "Are you okay?"

"I realised that with everything else happening I kind of forgot about him," Clarke shrugged and indicated to the watch, "Does that make me a bad daughter?"

"No. You've never met him and he doesn't know he's a father so you have no reason to feel guilty."

"How do I find him Lexa?" Clarke mumbled into the brunette's chest and turned into her warmth seeking the reassurance it would bring, "This city is huge and I don't know his name or what he looks like-"

"But you have the watch," Lexa cut in before Clarke's panic could escalate, "And you know he was a merchant so we can start there."

"Add it to the list."

"I'm serious, we'll find him Clarke."

"You can't promise that," She shook her head.

Lexa let out a sigh leant forward to peck light kisses across Clarke's face until the blonde finally met her gaze, "I can't promise it but we will look for him. If we can find Anya and Becca's son then we can find your father too, Clarke."

—

The next morning found them all gathered together in Raven's workshop to discuss their plans for the day. Whilst everyone else was sat around the cluttered table; Octavia was busy looking through the boxes littering the shelves and every so often would turn around to ask Raven what something was.

"Octavia maybe you shouldn't-"

There was a slight squeal and they all turned to see Octavia jumping away from a box coughing with a cloud of black smoke around her.

"What did you do?!" Raven asked as she opened the box cautiously though her shoulders sagged in relief.

"I don't know I just opened it," Octavia spluttered as Lincoln gently pat her back, "What the hell is that?"

"It's just powder."

Lexa peeked over Raven's shoulder and dipped her finger into the black substance before bringing it to her nose to sniff it, "This is the powder they use in fireworks."

Raven was looking back at her, wearing a guilty expression as everyone stared at her in shock but it was Lincoln who spoke first, "Why do you have that? The Queen has it all secured in a vault… Did you steal it?"

"No! Of _course_ not! How could you say that?!"

"Then why do you have it?"

Her eyes darted back and forth as she stumbled out a lie before her shoulders slumped and she leant back against the work top, "Okay I'm sorry. When the Queen ordered myself and several other workers across the city to develop more uses for the powder," Raven pinched the bridge of her nose, "Its for the inventions of better defenses…I got this powder for that."

"Are you joking?" Lincoln scowled "That's deadly stuff your playing with."

"Yes, that is true. But I'm careful." Raven looked away, "Besides, it's not like I have much of a choice…" with the sight of Lexa's raised eyebrow she continued, "The Queen and the court has resulted to empty promises and threats."

"So you're not getting paid for this?" Clarke nodded to the box.

"No, she offered me money the first time but after I said no she just went straight to threats."

Clarke shot Lexa a worried look but the Avatar was staring intently at the powder, "So what have you developed with this?"

Raven opened her mouth and closed it again. With a sigh she turned around, lifted something off of the shelf, placed it on the table and lifted the grubby sheet that covered it.

Clarke's eyes widened at the circular metal contraption in front of them, "What is that?"

"Well… errr, it's an explosive device."

"What?"

"Don't look at me like that," Raven groaned, "I already feel guilty enough. I didn't give it to her, she doesn't know I created this."

"But you still have it?" Lexa shook her head, "What if she searches your workshop Raven? What about the others? What did they create?"

"I don't know. It's all very hush hush, I don't know who they are let alone what they created."

"Whatever they created would be deadly. How could she order such inventions?!" The anger in Lexa's voice was growing and Raven sat cowering under Lexa's steely glare.

"I don't know what you want me to say Lexa! I'm sorry okay, but I couldn't have stopped her even if I wanted to. And I have no choice" Raven's voice rose.

"I know I'm sorry," Lexa sighed, "but do you know what this could mean Raven?"

"Of course I do! That's why I kept my invention to myself."

"The Earth Kingdom has always been the most innovative out of the four nations but this-"

"Hey," Clarke cut in, placing a hand on Lexa's back, "This is dangerous Raven, if she uses this, develops it further…"

"I know, I know," Raven groaned.

"What's the likelihood of that happening?" Octavia asked, "Could weapons be further developed from that?"

"Yes."

Silence fell on the room and Clarke knew they were all thinking the same thing. How dangerous it could be if the Queen developed these ideas further. Or worse, if someone like Nia were to get their hands on these weapons.

A loud crash from inside the house had them all jumping out of their seats but Raven merely rolled her eyes, "Sounds like my mother is back. We should get going."

"Right," Clarke looked around at them all, "I think it will be easier if we all split up to cover more ground. I'll go with Lexa to find Anya… Octavia do you-"

"I'm going with Lincoln," He smiled at her warmly causing a blush to blossom on her cheeks, "To find Bellamy…"

"Right… Raven?"

"Kiara and I are going to find Becca's son," She high fived the small girl who looked thrilled to be partnered with Raven.

"Meet back here after?"

Raven cringed slightly as something that sounded suspiciously like someone throwing up came through the wall, "How about we meet at Lincoln's instead?"

They all nodded quickly and made their exits.

—

Clarke and Lexa took off instantly away from the house. They only stopped when they reached the market where large groups of people were milling around in the early hours.

"So do you have any idea where Anya might be?"

Lexa shrugged, "I'd assume with a contact in the city however I never met them so I don't know where to even start."

Clarke looked around thoughtfully. Her eyes focused on a young child limping alongside his mother and her eyes widened with a thought, "She might have been injured when she arrived right?"

"A good chance, yes."

"Well then that's where we'll start, we can visit all the healing centres in the city."

"That could take a long time."

Clarke took her hand and practically dragged her along, "We have the time."

Lexa wasn't wrong. It took them the whole morning just to visit two centres and check with every healer. Lexa's description of Anya did bring results however each one led to a dead end. They heard stories of a woman being seriously injured, a woman brought in with a broken leg and either one woman with a deadly disease though they quickly wrote her off.

Clarke swore quietly as they walked out of the second hospital and turned to Lexa, "Well that was a waste of time."

"We've wasted hours following empty leads."

"That last guy was really convincing."

"Clarke," Lexa sighed, "He was blind."

"Right."

Lexa groaned as she leant back against the building, "The other centres are all across the city this could take days Clarke and for all we know she's already left."

"We'll find her Lexa I promise. We'll-"

"Clarke! Lexa!"

They both turned to see Octavia running towards them with a huge smile on her face. She came to a screeching halt in front of them and rambled between gasps of air trying to catch her breath.

"O," Clarke cut her off, "Catch your breath and then talk, we can't understand what you're saying."

She crouched down in front of them clutching her knees as she gasped for breath. Lexa and Clarke just watched her in amusement as she steadily calmed her breathing.

"I think I found Anya!"

"What?"

"Where?"

Clarke and Lexa both asked at the same time, eyes wide. Octavia was beaming at them, "I found Bellamy and met some of the leaders of the underground unit… Jaha was there as well preaching to this large group, it was really creepy and-" She caught Lexa's glare and coughed awkwardly, "Anyway, when they were showing us around Pike, the leader, he mentioned that they have a record of everyone who lives in the city, who enters, why and where… So I asked to have a look at it and I found Anya's name!"

"Where is she?"

"Well she was brought in several weeks ago and for the first week she was stationed in the West side healing centre. After that she was signed out by a friend."

"A friend? Who?" Clarke asked and she had to practically hold Lexa back from running off, it was clear now how truly anxious she was to see her mentor again.

"That's the best part, Indra!"

"Indra?"

Lexa faltered, her mouth opening slightly in shock, "Why didn't I think of that? I didn't even know she was in the city!"

"Well it was two weeks ago that she was reported to be with her," Octavia said slowly, "But there's a chance she could still be there…"

"Did you get Indra's address?"

"Kind of."

Clarke pulled Lexa back gently because she looked as though she was ready to tackle Octavia at this stage, "What do you mean kind of?"

"Well I asked around and managed to narrow it down towards the centre of the city but I don't know which house," Octavia winced, "Someone will know."

"Because they've been really forthcoming up until now."

"Come on," Lexa shook her head, "Lead the way."

It was easy to appreciate the sheer enormity of the city from the train but when you are winding between the blocks of houses and crowds of people it was a different experience all together. Though Octavia insisted she knew where she was going Clarke could have sworn they passed the same stall three times before taking the opposite route.

When they eventually doubled back on themselves to a market they passed not once but twice Clarke decided to take charge. Whilst Lexa was grilling Octavia for anymore information Clarke pulled herself away and walked over to an elder woman sitting by a fruit stand.

"Hi, excuse me," Clarke smiled warmly as the woman turned to face her, "I was wondering if you knew where the sword master Indra lives?"

"The sword master?" The elder woman frowned, "She lives left of the temple, behind the training ground."

"Thank you."

When Clarke returns to the two brunette's Lexa is staring at Octavia in disbelief as the other girl splutters out a mix of words.

Rolling her eyes Clarke grasps both their elbows, "Come on, I know where to look."

—

"Are you sure this is the place?" Octavia asked as Lexa stepped back after knocked for the fourth time on the large oak door.

"No but this is the only place near the training ground," Clarke shrugged.

Lexa huffed in annoyance and raised her hand to the door. She was about to knock again when it was suddenly pulled open causing them all to jump back in surprise.

On the other side stood a young man wearing a slightly bored expression who clearly has the intention of sending away because it would be less effort then letting them in, "Yes?"

"Who are you?"

"My name is Artigas, what do you want?"

"We're here to see Indra."

He didn't look shocked at Lexa's words, "Indra isn't seeing anyone right now."

Artigas moved to close the door but Lexa jumped forward and trapped her foot in the gap before he could, "Wait! I'm an old friend, she'll see me if she knows I'm here."

"Indra isn't seeing anyone right now."

"Yes I realise that but my name is Lexa and it is urgent that I speak to her," Lexa spoke though gritted teeth.

Artigas' jaw locked and his voice sounded irritated as he repeated, "Indra isn't seeing anyone-"

"Artigas!"

The boy turned and the three girls watched as a woman appeared behind him. She was glaring at Artigas but when her eyes shifted she finally caught sight of Lexa and froze.

Clarke raised an eyebrow and realised that the woman must be Indra. The sword master nodded to Lexa, "Let them in, Artigas."

They followed Indra as she led them inside but Clarke spotted Octavia shooting him as smug look as they passed. Indra took them to an open planned room with wooden doors that were pulled back revealing the large meditation garden behind it.

Clarke turned from the view to see Indra sat on one of the chairs looking at them expectantly. She shared a look with Octavia and they both sat down on the sofa however Lexa stayed standing and it was her that Indra focused her attention on.

"I see you're alive"

"Is Anya here?"

Indra raised an eyebrow, "You disappear for weeks without so much as a message to say you're alive."

"It's a long story," Lexa scowled, "I had no way of contacting anyone. Is Anya here?"

Indra stared at her in silence with a blank expression. Clarke felt Octavia lean over to her, "I thought they were old friends?" She whispered, "This is a tense reunion for old friends."

Clarke couldn't see Lexa's face but even from behind she could tell the girl was tense, "I have no idea O…"

Lexa and Indra were like two predators challenging each other, waiting for the other to make the first move,

"Yes… Anya is here. I heard she was brought into the city and went to see her at the healers. When I got there she was in a bad way but she told me everything and the only way I could get her to rest was by sending a search party for you. Except they found nothing, not even the ship. The captain said it could have sunk or steered off course so there was no way of knowing where it was or you. Anya has been a mess finding someone who will take her to look for you but surprisingly there aren't many sailors wishing to go off course for a girl that could be dead."

"You're angry."

"Not angry," Indra rubbed her temple, "but you're too important to disappear. I think you should tell me what happened before Anya gets back."

Lexa ran a hand through her head and leant back to perch on the arm of the sofa, "What have you heard from Anya?"

"About the attack on the boat? Anya told me she watched you get attacked then tried to help but she was knocked out."

"How did she get away?"

Indra tensed, "When Anya woke up she found herself on a boat with two Nightbloods. They had pulled her off and saved her but couldn't find you."

"Two members…" Lexa's eyes widened, "Aden and Echo?"

"Yes, they brought her here knowing I would help. The two found out about Ontari's plans but you had already left and they had no way of reaching you so they went along with the intention of rescuing you. By their account Ontari reached you first and by the time they boarded you had already fallen overboard. They've all been staying here since their arrival," Indra looked at Lexa expectantly, "Your turn. Now explain."

Lexa looked to Clarke, who smiled reassuringly, and slipped down onto the sofa beside the blonde, "I woke up in the water tribe." Indra looked shocked at first but then her eyes flickered over Octavia and Clarke wearing their nation's colours, "I was injured and lost my memory. You know me Indra, you know I would come back, regardless."

"You clearly remember now, so what happened?"

"It returned slowly. I heard about Nia…"

"Ah…" Indra let out a long sigh, "That's why you're here."

"Among other things," Lexa nodded, "Where's Anya?"

"The market, with Echo and Aden but they should be back soon," Indra turned her attention to the other two, "So who are your friends?"

"This is Clarke and Octavia," Lexa smiled, "They're water benders and they're here to help."

Indra nodded, "Good, we'll need all the help we can get."

"We?" Octavia spoke for the first time, "Are you talking about the underground resistance?"

"Pike?" Indra snorted, "Not likely. That man speaks for non-benders only, we speak for everyone."

Clarke frowned, "Who's we?"

"We're called Trikru. We were created by Becca and your parents," Indra looked at Lexa, "When Diana Sydney rose up and tried to wipe out people for who they were we realised there needed to be a change, people from all nations to unite people under one goal. Trikru used to have more members… Now I am afraid there are only a handful of us left."

"Why?"

"Unity is not a dream a lot of people share anymore."

"My parents did this?" Lexa's voice was quite and Clarke couldn't help but take her hand, a move not missed by Indra.

"They did," Indra smiled warmly at her, "Your parents were amazing people, and their death was heartbreaking for us all. They spent years dedicating their lives to the unity of the nations through Trikru, there was a time when each leader was a member. The new Earth Queen refused our request and Nia's threat has only proven to scare people away from joining. Anya is a member, as is Jake, he went to the water tribe years ago to recruit members but their leaders refused his request."

"What?" Clarke asked, "Who?"

"Somebody named Jaha and Kane apparently, he went under the guise of being a trader, it was becoming more and more dangerous to talk in the open."

Clarke suddenly felt like somebody had a hand around her throat and she could tell Lexa was just as shocked as she was, "How many years ago?"

"Before any of you were born… We have sent a few other people since but it's always been denied."

"This man… Jake," Clarke unstrapped her watch and held it out, "Did he use to wear this?"

Indra took the watch and examined it for a moment before shrugging, "Possibly, as I said it was years ago but it does seem like something he would wear."

"Where is he now?"

"In the city, he still does work for the movement, why?"

"Clarke," Lexa looked at her in shock, "Is he-?"

"I think so."

Indra looked between the two of them and gently handed it back over to Clarke. She seemed to understand it was important, "I can introduce you to him if you would like?"

"Yes," Clarke said breathlessly, "Please."

"Of course."

The sound of people approaching interrupted them and Lexa had barely steeled herself before the door was opening to reveal the three people she had so anxiously been waiting for. The brunette jumped off of the sofa and Clarke watched as the three newcomers froze in their tracks.

She guessed the sandy haired boy was Aden and assumed that the older girl next to him was Echo whilst the eldest and tallest stood at the front was Anya.

Anya's face was one of shock but Clarke used the moment of silence to take in the woman that Lexa had told her so much about. She was wearing plain Earth kingdom clothes, clearly borrowed but a gold strap with the fire nation insignia was wrapped around her right bicep; her hair was braided but looked wild and untamed.

"Anya."

Echo and Aden shared a small smile as Anya moved forward, almost unsure herself of what she was going to do, but then she was yanking Lexa into a hug. She let out a harsh noise that sounded like a cough but it took Clarke a moment to realise that it was actually an attempt at a laugh.

"You're alive," Anya pulled back slightly to examine Lexa, "You're alive and you're here."

Clarke watched the two hug each other again and smiled to herself. The reunion was sweet and she could see how much Anya had missed Lexa as well. The two were speaking quietly with huge smiles on their faces and they had one more hug before finally pulling away.

Anya's smile dropped slightly as she finally noticed Octavia and Clarke, "Who are they?" she asked bluntly

"Anya," Lexa stepped back, "This is Clarke and Octavia, they're members of the water tribe."

Clarke smiled shyly as Anya looked at her but then a hand was being extended out and Clarke was shaking it. Lexa shot her a smile over Anya's shoulder. Anya shook Octavia's hand as well. Lexa hugged Aden and Echo briefly. When everyone was introduced and reconnected they sat down together and Anya turned to Lexa.

"So, what happened to you?"

Not for the first time that day they told the story again of what happened to Lexa after the attack and how they all came to be in the Earth Kingdom. Equally, Aden and Echo filled in the gaps of Nia's plans and Ontari's involvement.

"And Roan?" Lexa looked between them, "Where's he been throughout all of this?"

"Nia banished him," Echo said, "Not long after you left she got rid of almost everyone in the council and rounded up her own, nobody with a backbone in sight."

"So that made declaring a war easy."

"When your council is full of people that are too scared to say no it definitely helps."

"Nia's been clever," Anya cut in, "She wants control of every nation but instead of declaring full out war she's isolating people into groups. By threatening non-benders she's turned almost everyone against each other. Non-benders are terrified and benders feel it isn't their fight."

Octavia scoffed, "But it is their fight! It's everyone's fight. It shouldn't matter whether you can bend or not."

"You're not going to convince a lot of people of that."

Lexa stared at her old mentor, there was a crease in her brow which was the only indication of worry, "Nia's coming here first."

"She is."

"Then we're going to stop her right?" Octavia looked between them.

A hint of a smile graced Indra's lips but Anya was more serious as she responded, "There isn't much of a defense. The Queen is protecting her city but I don't get the feeling she's here to stop Nia from eliminating the non-benders."

"Then convince her!"

"I'm not the one that can do that," Anya looked pointedly at Lexa.

Clarke shook her head, "Lexa's the avatar but how will that convince this Queen to raise an army to stop Nia?"

"It's not got anything to do with Lexa being the avatar."

Lexa sighed and leant back into the sofa, "I don't think I'll be able to convince her, we're not exactly friends anymore."

"Anymore?" Clarke frowned, "But you were once?"

Octavia and Clarke were both watching Lexa in surprise, "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I said my mother was friends with the Queen."

"True but you never mentioned… Is this her daughter?"

Lexa nodded, "Her name's Luna. She lived in the fire nation for a time, used to train with the nightbloods."

"What changed?" Clarke asked gently.

Instantly Echo, Aden and Lexa all tensed as Anya leant back in her own chair. She shared a look with octavia, "What?"

The brunette took a deep breath, "There was an incident… A few years after my parents death. We were all out training."

"It was a different session to normal," Echo rushed, "We were with Gustus alone on this trip when we were ambushed by rogues. There had been an increase in attacks ever since Lexa's parents had died but we thought we were safe."

"Was Luna harmed?"

"Not exactly."

"Only two nightbloods were killed that night which was incredible considering how much older and stronger the rogues were," Lexa shook her head, "That wasn't the first rogue attack I had been a victim of but it was Luna's… She took her first and only life that day."

"Luna was never the same again," Echo said sadly, "She had a break down and we returned early but Luna got, weird, started seeing things, freaking out. Gustus tried to help but she used to panic in a simple training session."

"Luna said she never wanted to see any of us again, she blamed us for her taking a life, and I haven't heard from her since."


End file.
